Tragic Devotion
by theblackrose777
Summary: Ever since they were children Mahad devoted his life to Atem. Now there is a new member of the royal court who has caught the future pharaoh's eye and is determined to win Atem's affections. Who will Atem ultimately choose? Scandal and Sealshipping
1. Chapter 1

"My prince! Look out!" the tall, long haired Egyptian boy yelled out as he pushed the prince of Egypt out of the way of a deadly snake. He winced in pain as the serpent's fangs pierced through his bronzed skin. He didn't hesitate even for a moment in his actions; this was his prince and it was his duty to keep him safe, even if it cost him his own life. "Are you all right my prince?"

"Yes I'm fine Mahad, but you're hurt! Hold still and let me help you," the shorter boy responded. He took the injured boy's arm and began to suck the venom from the wound.

"No my prince, there is no need for you to do this!" Mahad cried, but the other boy continued to extract the poison until every last drop was gone.

"Of course I would do this for you, Mahad. You're my friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Someday I'll become the pharaoh and I want you to be there by my side," the young prince told him with a smile.

It was in this moment, when the future pharaoh saved his life, counting him as his equal and his friend, that Mahad vowed to devote his life to Atem. He would only ever belong to Atem and Atem alone. Always.

* * *

><p>Seven Years Later….<p>

"Fetch Mahad for me please."

Atem was on his balcony, looking out over the city that would one day become his. It was a beautiful day; the sun shone brightly over the city, but a crisp breeze kept the weather from becoming unbearably hot. The wind disheveled his multi-colored spiked hair, but the prince didn't seem to mind. He leaned over the edge of the balcony and rested his head on his hand, sighing. He was lonely and couldn't wait for his servant to come back with his friend. He was feeling too confined in the palace and needed to get out.

"Master Mahad is here, my prince," his servant said as he returned with the magician. Atem whirled around to face his friend and smiled.

"My prince, what is it?" Mahad inquired.

"Mahad, when it's just you and me you are allowed to call me Atem," the prince smirked.

"Yes, my pri— I mean Atem," Mahad pronounced the prince's name as if it was a foreign word. It made him feel incredibly awkward to be so casual with the man who would be pharaoh.

"I was thinking the two of us could ride out and do something today. I need to get out of here and I know you would never let me go alone," Atem said, eyeing Mahad. The magician could be a little too protective at times, but Atem admired his loyalty.

"If you wish to go somewhere I will certainly accompany you. I'd love to go," Mahad said. He mentally kicked himself for adding that last part.

"Great! Do you think we should invite Mana?"

"Mana…I think she is busy training at the moment," Mahad answered. In reality he had no clue what Mana was up to. He just couldn't stand the way she behaved around Atem.

"All right. It will just be you and me then," Atem said. He thought he saw a small smile on the magician's normally stoic face, but he must have imagined it. It was always duty before emotions for Mahad. Atem and Mana were probably the only people on Earth who had seen Mahad smile. It was a rare event.

Atem ordered his servant to ready two horses for himself and Mahad. The two of them rode out of the city and in the direction of the Nile. Atem was a strong rider and was ahead of Mahad leading the way. The magician had no idea where they were going, but he would follow Atem anywhere and he would always be right there behind him to protect him.

They rode alongside the banks of the river as the sunlight glistened beautifully off the surface of the water. Atem stopped at a bend in the river where the water was particularly quiet. He slid off his horse and walked over to the edge, slipping his sandals off and letting the cool water flow over his feet.

"The temperature is perfect. Are you going to join me?" Atem asked as he looked back at Mahad.

"You want to go swimming?" Mahad asked shakily.

"Yes, I thought since Mana isn't with us it would be the perfect thing for us to do. We used to swim here all the time before we both became so busy. Between you with all of your work training the magicians and my father trying to teach me to one day take his place, I feel like I have hardly seen you lately. I miss spending time together," Atem said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He took a step further into the water and turned back to look at Mahad, a smile on his face once again. "Come on Mahad!"

Mahad stood on the edge of the river while he watched Atem take off his tunic and throw it onto the bank. He felt his chest tighten up, as if he forgot how to breathe, and his heart was racing so loudly he was sure the prince would be able to hear it. He stood and admired the prince's flawless bronze complexion, the lines of his slender, toned body, the way the water glistened on his skin.

_We did used to swim here all the time…but that was before I felt this way. _

Atem fully submerged himself in the water and came back up, his normally spiky hair now lay completely flat. He gave Mahad a look like he was wondering why it was taking so long for him to get in the water. The magician slowly removed his clothes and his millennium item and stepped into the river. He splashed the cool water onto his blushing face, trying to calm himself. He would surely give himself away. Pulling himself together under such circumstances seemed an impossible task. He began to swim on his back, taking in the vast expanse of the sky and pretending he wasn't swimming unclothed with the object of his affections.

The magician was shocked when water suddenly was splashed all over his face. He flailed around, finally orienting himself and wiping the water droplets out of his eyes. He saw Atem laughing and he shot him a glare. The prince gave him a mischievous smile and splashed him again. Mahad felt embarrassed about this entire scenario, but he also wanted to cherish this much-needed alone time with his friend. The magician retaliated, putting his hands on Atem's head and dunking him under the water. The prince came up for air and spit a mouthful of water in Mahad's face. The two of them were laughing so hard their sides were beginning to hurt.

"Mahad, you're laughing!" Atem happily pointed out. "I haven't seen you smile in ages!"

Mahad blushed, smiling shyly. It truly had been a very long time since the two of them had what could be called fun together. Mahad honestly could not remember the last time he laughed. He had completely thrown himself into becoming a master magician and training other young spell casters in order to protect his prince to the best of his abilities; he had no leisure time anymore.

Atem, on the other hand, could not be running around having fun simply out of principle. The way he was behaving now was not the way a prince should behave. He was bored, but he always did what had to be done; it was clear he would make an excellent pharaoh someday, the kind of pharaoh who would defend his kingdom with his whole heart.

Spending this time together away from their duties at the palace was like finding an oasis in a seemingly endless desert.

Atem had a strand of damp blonde hair plastered to the middle of his face. Mahad reached forward and brushed it back behind the prince's ear. Atem looked so different with his hair wetted down, making it long enough to hang past his shoulders. The magician watched the way the water dripped from the ends of his hair down his firm chest. When he realized he was staring he immediately pulled back. He scanned the expression on Atem's face, trying to discern if he felt uncomfortable with his actions. The prince looked utterly at ease though; a warm and contented smile played across his lips.

"Mahad, I'm glad you came out here with me. I couldn't ask for a better friend," Atem said softly. He saw a happiness in Mahad's solemn gray eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Anything for you, my prince."

Atem stepped gracefully out of the river and slipped his tunic back on with Mahad following suit. The sun was beginning to set and Atem needed to be back in the palace before nightfall. It was dangerous for the future pharaoh to be outside the city walls after dark. They rode directly back the palace and by the time they arrived, Atem was very sleepy. He slid off his horse and let out a rather large yawn.

"You should get some rest, my prince. You look exhausted," Mahad said as they stepped through the doors of the palace. Atem answered that he was indeed very tired and Mahad offered to walk him to his room. Upon arriving, Atem's servants immediately began to prepare him for bed. Mahad wished the prince goodnight, not taking his eyes off of Atem as he shut the door. He turned around and ran directly into something hard and practically fell over.

"What the—Mana? What are you doing here? You almost knocked me over!" Mahad angrily said to his apprentice.

"I heard you were back and I was waiting for you. You and Atem went somewhere without me today? How could you!" she said dramatically. She crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a look that said she was demanding an explanation.

"You know Mana, you aren't the center of the universe. People make plans without you," he said as he brushed past her and walked away. She was getting on his nerves.

"Don't you walk away from me, Mahad!" she yelled running after him. "What is going on with you?"

Mahad turned and faced her. He narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to shrink back. He grabbed her arm and led her to a corridor where they were unlikely to be overheard, Mana protesting the entire way. When they reached the secluded area Mahad dropped Mana's arm and leaned against the wall. He looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Master, what's wrong?" Mana asked, concerned. She had never seen him so wracked with emotion.

"Mana, Atem wanted to ask you to come along today, but I told him you were busy," Mahad said still facing the floor.

"You didn't know if I was busy! I was bored all day!" Mana exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted some alone time with him. I haven't spent any time with him lately and I just wanted him to myself. It's nothing personal Mana."

"You wanted him to yourself?" Mana studied Mahad's face. He was hiding something. "You're not telling me something Mahad and I want to know what it is. You don't seem…well."

Mahad finally looked up at Mana, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. She gasped and rushed over to him, taking his hands.

"Mana, I don't know if I can tell you."

"You might be my master but you're also my friend, Mahad. I promise I won't tell anyone." She put her hand on the side of his face and tilted it so he was looking her right in the eyes.

Mahad took a very deep breath. "I-I'm in love with him, Mana. I'm in love with Atem." He shut his eyes and braced himself for her reaction. He was suddenly being crushed by a hug from his apprentice.

"I knew it! I was right, I knew!" she squealed. "Alright, so I wasn't really sure and only suspected a little bit, but I know you well Mahad. Nothing escapes this girl!" She released him and stepped back, smiling widely at him.

Mahad was shocked and embarrassed beyond all reason. "You knew? For how long?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I remember that after the day he saved your life, you looked at him differently. At first it seemed like the purest kind of adoration. You always followed him around like a puppy. But after a while it started to seem even deeper than that. I was sure there was something behind all those longing gazes off into the distance while we were training."

"You…you don't think he knows, do you?" Mahad asked her. He would die of mortification if Atem even suspected.

"No, I really don't think he does. He cares about you a lot though, Mahad. Maybe him finding out wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

Mahad processed what she said but immediately shoved that thought away. "Mana, he's the future pharaoh, my friend, and a man. Even if by the grace of the gods he somehow felt the same way, it wouldn't matter. Nothing can ever come of this. Honestly, I always thought you liked him. That's why I've been a little annoyed with you lately. He would be better off with you anyway."

"No I don't like Atem! Yeah, maybe I flirt a little bit, but that's just in my nature." Mana winked. Mahad wasn't amused. "It's just playful. I don't mean anything by it."

"Well, that's one thing I no longer have to worry about I suppose. Mana, whatever you do, don't go meddling trying to fix us up. You are not going to tell anyone this, do you understand?" Mahad became very stern with her. Mana was known for running her mouth and he was very uneasy.

"I promise, master! Your secret is safe with me!" She skipped off, humming a tune Mahad didn't recognize. He had never seen anyone so consistently happy in his entire life. He should have known she would never have judged his feelings. She could be irritating, but she was a very good person.

Mahad sunk down the wall until he hit the floor. He hung his head, an insufferable ache creeping into his heart. It didn't matter what he thought, or what Mana thought. He would never be with Atem. He let a single tear splash onto the floor before he pulled himself up and finally headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Atem woke up just after the rising of the sun. He had slept particularly well. The last remnants of his dream still lingered in his mind, causing him to lightly blush. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself, reluctant to get out of bed.

"Prince Atem? Your father would like to speak with you right away," his servant said as he quietly entered the room.

Atem sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Very well. Tell him I'll be with him momentarily." He sent his servant on his way and got out of bed, calling for more servants to ready him for the day. He rushed them, caring more about hearing what his father had to say than looking presentable. As soon as he was ready, he ran out of his room and down the hallway to his father's room. He stopped outside of the door and composed himself before he entered.

"Father, you wished to see me?"

"Yes Atem, I have some important news to share with you," the pharaoh said, gesturing for his son to take a seat beside him. "I am adding a new member to the court today. His name is Seto and I am appointing him sacred guardian of the millennium rod. There will be a ceremony and I would like for you to attend. You see, Seto is around your age and I would like him to sit at your right hand someday when you take my place."

"Seto? I don't recall any nobles by that name," Atem said, confused.

"He is not a noble, but his test scores were immaculate, the best this court has ever seen. He is intelligent, extremely hard-working, and has a strong will. He will serve you well, noble blood or not. Atem, I'd like it if you made an effort to get to know him," the pharaoh said, eyeing his son.

"Yes Father, I will," the prince said as he made a move to leave the room.

"The ceremony will begin at evening, Atem. Please be ready."

Atem stepped out of the room and shut the door. He made his way out to the courtyard and began to walk around the extensive gardens. Who was this Seto and where did he come from? Aknamkanon seemed to think very highly of him; Atem had no doubt that he would be an exceptional guardian. His heart was conflicted though; he had always thought that Mahad would be the one to be his right hand once he was pharaoh. The magician had been there for him his entire life, but now this stranger was coming in to take his place. He laid down on one of the benches and stared up into the sky, lost in thought. The slow-moving clouds were very soothing; he shoved his worries in the back of his mind and simply breathed in the fresh air.

"My prince?"

Atem was startled and looked over to see Mahad standing nearby.

"Sorry to disturb you, but the pharaoh wanted me to make sure you weren't running too far off. You need to be prepared for the ceremony."

"My father knows me well. He does not have to worry, though. I'm not going anywhere. I'm too interested to see who this new guardian is," Atem said as he pulled himself up and made room for Mahad, who sat down beside him.

"I hear Master Seto is very skilled. He will make a fine addition to the court," Mahad assured him.

"Yes, but—" Atem stopped himself. He did not want to tell his friend what his father had divulged to him just yet.

"Is there something bothering you, my prince?" Mahad asked, concern in his voice. "There seems to be something preoccupying you."

"I'm fine Mahad, just thinking about a few things." He paused and looked up into Mahad's eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my prince." Mahad gave Atem his full attention.

"You will always stay by my side, right? No matter what?"

"Of course, Atem. No matter what."

* * *

><p>The time for the ceremony came and Atem was ready. He had gone back to his chambers after spending a few more hours in the gardens and had his servants prepare him. Instead of his usual white tunic, he was wearing one of deep purple, setting off his eyes. He was adorned with the finest gold jewelry as well as his crown, which he rarely wore except for these special occasions. He heard a knock on his door and Mahad entered.<p>

"My prince? It is time to go." He swallowed hard as he looked at Atem. "You look, um…Yes let's leave now. We do not want to be late."

Atem smiled and followed his friend out the door and through the palace. They made their way into the throne room where the pharaoh and the rest of the sacred guardians were already assembled. Mahad walked Atem to his place beside his father and then took his own place among the guardians. Atem watched as the doors opened and a tall young man entered the room. His eyes widened as the man came into view. He was very imposing, not because of his height but rather his demeanor. His confidence was evident the moment one laid eyes on him. He walked with a proud gait, as if he were truly born of nobility. Atem surveyed the beauty of the man: his flawless skin, his high cheek bones, but most of all his eyes. They were like pools of precious sapphires that seemed to reveal the fire within him. His eyes rimmed in kohl, the blue stood out unlike anything Atem had ever seen in his life.

The man kneeled before the pharaoh and Aknamkanon stood as the millenium rod was brought over to him.

"Master Seto, you are not of noble birth, but your incredible efforts have more than earned you a place on this court. From this day forth, you will be known as the sacred guardian of the millennium rod. Take up your millennium item and do your duty to protect your pharaoh, your prince, and your kingdom." Aknamkanon bid Seto stand and the young man took the millennium rod from his hands. "As you are the youngest member of the court, Master Seto, you will become my son's right hand when he ascends to the throne. Protect him and serve him well."

Seto glanced over at Atem and their eyes locked. The prince felt a strange sensation, like nothing he had ever felt before, but kept his composure. He nodded in Seto's direction and then continued to look forward. He let his eyes wander back onto the new guardian, though, and to his surprise Seto was still looking in his direction. Atem could have sworn he had seen the guardian smirk. He felt heat rising in his face and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He would not look at Seto again; instead he glanced in Mahad's direction. Atem felt a sudden pang in his chest as he observed the magician's forlorn expression. Clearly he hadn't taken the news of his sudden demotion too well.

"The ceremony has ended. We will now proceed to the feast!" Shimon announced. The pharaoh and the prince left first. Atem looked straight ahead, not wanting to see Mahad again. He did not want to face him; he was completely unsure of what to say. Thankfully, the pharaoh's family eats at a table above everyone else so there was no way he would have to talk to him just yet.

He was about to sit at the table when suddenly his father shouted out, "Seto, come join us!" The new guardian turned around when he heard his name and walked up to their table. "This feast is in your honor, of course, so you should sit at the highest table," the pharaoh continued.

"Thank you, my pharaoh. This is truly an honor." He placed his hand on his chest and bowed, then sat down in the chair next to Atem. The pharaoh became involved in a conversation with those across the table from him, which left Seto and Atem with no one to speak to but each other.

"Master Seto, it is nice to finally make your acquaintance," Atem said in a most regal manner.

"The pleasure is all mine, my prince." Seto was looking at Atem as if he were assessing him; the corner of one side of his mouth was turned up into a pleased sort of smile. With those piercing blue eyes on him, Atem suddenly felt very self-conscious. He turned his face away from his new guardian to hide the redness in his cheeks.

"I hear your test scores were the best the court has ever seen," Atem said, turning to look Seto right in the eyes again. He wasn't sure why this man was causing him to react this way but he wouldn't have it. Seto served him, and he would not turn the prince of Egypt into a blushing fool.

"Yes, I always work to the best of my ability. If I am asked to perform a task or prove my skill, I will hold nothing back. You don't deserve anything less from your guardians, my prince." It was obvious that Seto was a very intense individual.

"You put all of yourself into your duty. I greatly respect that," Atem replied. "I have no doubt you will serve me well Master Seto, even if you are not my right hand like my father wishes." The prince was provoking a reaction from Seto, but he also said this out of loyalty to Mahad. His father may wish for Seto to take this position, but when Atem was pharaoh he could do what he pleased. If he wished for Mahad to stand by his side he would, and no one could question his actions. He glanced down at Mahad's table and saw the magician in conversation with Isis. He seemed to be paying little attention to the female guardian; his eyes appeared distant, as if he were deep in thought about something completely unrelated to her words. Atem sighed inwardly and looked back at Seto.

Seto was caught off guard at Atem's words, and his glance toward Mahad did not go unnoticed. "My prince, I thought it was the pharaoh's wish for me to stand by your side. There is not a single member of the court who is as skilled as I am or can protect you as well as I can." He wasn't pleading with the prince to see his side; he was stating a fact he knew to be true.

Atem was struck by Seto's self-assurance and something in him drove him to knock the man down a peg. "We will see in time if that is true, Master Seto. When I become pharaoh, I will decide for myself whether you are worthy."

"I will prove to you I am more than worthy, my prince; of that I am certain. When I want something, I will do anything to get it." He smiled devilishly at Atem and the prince lost his breath. "No one is going to stand in my way," he said, blatantly looking over at Mahad.

Atem raised an eyebrow at him. Seto was just initiated as a guardian and already he was challenging another member of the court for superiority. In fact, it seemed like Seto was challenging the prince himself. If Seto asserted himself as Atem's right hand, it would mean he won. The prince was starting to consider Mahad for the position even more seriously, just so Seto couldn't have it. The fire inside Seto was strong, but Atem had determination and will that could easily match his.

"You will learn to watch what you say when speaking to the prince of Egypt, Master Seto. You will serve me as I see fit," Atem shot back at him. He smirked at the guardian, his violet eyes fierce. Seto merely matched his gaze, a silent power struggle playing out between them.

"Atem, I am retiring to my chamber now." Aknamkanon said, interrupting the two of them.

"I think I'm ready to leave as well, father. Goodnight, Master Seto. I look forward to spending more time with you in the future," Atem said as he got up.

"As do I, my prince." Seto stood and bowed as the pharaoh and the prince departed. Atem turned around one last time and caught a glimpse of the beautiful new guardian watching him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Mahad was trying his hardest to pay attention to Isis but his mind was far away. He kept sneaking glances over at the pharaoh's table, watching Seto and Atem wrapped up in conversation. A jealous fury welled up inside of him and he knew he was being irrational. It wasn't as if Seto had the same sort of feelings for Atem that he did, but it didn't matter. This man had swept in and was preparing to take the position that Mahad had waited all his life for.

"Mahad? Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, yes Isis, I'm listening." Mahad was startled out of his thoughts and saw Isis looking quizzically at him. He looked over her shoulder and noticed Atem and his father leaving.

_What are you doing? Pull yourself together._

"I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm going to leave now. My apologies, Isis." Mahad stood and walked through the same door the prince had passed through moments ago.

Since when did he let his emotions get the best of him? He always kept them in check, or irrationality such as this would take over, and that was something he simply didn't have time for. He cleared his mind, determined to speak with the prince in a calm, collected manner. He caught sight of Atem's violet cape as the prince turned down a nearby corridor. Mahad ran to catch up; he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder and Atem wheeled around.

"Mahad! I didn't realize you were behind me."

"I am sorry for startling you, my prince, but I felt the need to speak with you about this night's ceremony." The magician's nerves were getting to him, but he maintained a perfectly straight countenance.

"I am not surprised. I thought you would want to discuss things after what my father decided to announce," Atem said as he leaned up against the wall. The tone of his voice suggested that he was not happy with the outcome either, giving hope to Mahad. "This was not my decision, Mahad. My father came up with it on his own and I had little opportunity to protest."

"My prince, I know that it isn't my place question the pharaoh's decision, but I just always assumed that I would be the one serving at your right hand. Long ago I swore my life to you. How will I be able to fully protect you when someone else is by your side? You won't…need me." He hadn't meant for the last sentence to come out, but there it was, in the open. This wasn't just about being able to serve his prince. It was about being needed by the man that he loved. He wanted Atem to rely on him, not someone else. Mahad sighed, hoping the prince did not catch the double meaning of his words.

Atem grabbed Mahad's hand; the magician's heart skipped a beat. "Mahad, I will always need you." He said, looking directly into those gray eyes. The prince picked up on some unknown emotion behind them that he had never seen in his friend before. Embarrassment? No not quite that. It was something else.

"But my prince? What about Seto?" Mahad began to protest. His face was getting hot and he wanted to escape, but at the same time he didn't want to break away from the prince's touch.

"My father is right. Seto will make a fine guardian. Maybe he will prove himself and take his place by my side, but even if that happens, I will always need you to be there with me. You have done more for me than any person in the world and I'm not going to forget that," Atem firmly stated. He hadn't yet let go of the magician's hand.

Mahad had heard exactly what he needed. Atem was not going to toss him aside for Seto. He looked at his prince and a small smile spread across his face. The urge to kiss Atem was overwhelming. They were alone in this hallway; Atem was pushed back against the wall, holding his hand. It was the perfect opportunity. Mahad put his other hand on the side on the prince's face and stroked his cheek. Atem looked a little shocked, but he didn't move away. Mahad didn't know what he was doing anymore. All he could think about were Atem's lips as all logic and propriety had slipped from his mind. "My prince, I…" He leaned in slightly. "I…need to be going now." He backed away, ripping his hand out of Atem's, and walked off without a word. Atem stood against the wall, stunned. Mahad didn't look back. He couldn't. Tears started to well up in his eyes that he didn't bother to wipe away. He was so consumed in his thoughts he did not notice the blue and white clad figure hidden in shadow at the end of the corridor.

* * *

><p>Morning came swiftly and Seto was to meet with the other guardians to discuss the protection of the kingdom as well as learn how to properly wield his millennium item. He took his millennium rod and headed off to the meeting, but his mind was elsewhere. He knew he could easily learn to wield the power of the item; that was not a problem for him. The real task was capturing the prince's attention. There was something about Atem that brought out a fiercely competitive spirit in Seto; he was willing to go the extra mile win this little game that started between them.<p>

Stepping into the meeting his eyes immediately fell on Mahad. He smirked and sat down right beside the magician. Mahad looked tired and his eyes were puffy. Had he been up all night crying? Seto laughed inwardly. This man was weak; he would take his place with ease. Mahad looked over at him out of the corner of his eye. Seto could see a mixture of hatred and uncertainty in his eyes, though his face remained stoic. Seto decided to make the first move.

"Master Mahad, is it? I've heard so much about you. I'm Seto," he said to the magician with a sarcastic sort of politeness.

"I know who you are Master Seto. We were all at yesterday's ceremony," Mahad responded coldly. Mahad may have been an emotional wreck at the moment, but Seto could see that he could hold himself together very well. It would take something very personal to crack the magician.

Just then the prince entered the room. Atem had come to personally oversee the security planning at the suggestion of his father, who felt it best he familiarize himself with the duties he would be performing as pharaoh. However, Seto knew Atem most likely had an ulterior motive for attending. He glanced over at the prince and smiled beautifully at him. Atem gave him a hard look and walked over to sit beside Shadah, obviously trying to show Seto that he could care less about him. Seto saw right through it of course.

The meeting commenced and Isis was the first one to speak, suggesting they should focus on the rising threat of a group of renegade thieves who had been causing significant problems in the surrounding villages. Seto sat quietly and listened, but he was paying far more attention to the prince's body language. Atem seemed to be studying Mahad with an expression of mixed confusion and concern. Every so often he would turn to glance over to Seto, as if he was worried the guardian was watching him watch Mahad. Seto would always be there to meet his gaze and Atem would shift uncomfortably. He would turn his eyes back to Isis, but they always wandered back to either Seto or Mahad. Seto was highly amused. He turned to look at Mahad and noticed that he was averting Atem's eyes at all costs. He was staring at Isis so intently that he was barely taking time to blink. Finally, as Isis concluded her report, Mahad spoke up.

"I believe it is time that Master Seto be instructed in the ways of the millennium items." He stood and motioned for Seto to join him in the front of the room. Mahad looked coldly at Seto and he gave the magician a slight grin in return. "Wielding a millennium item is a very serious responsibility, Master Seto."

"I am serious about all of my work, Master Mahad." Seto said arrogantly.

Mahad scoffed to himself and continued. "As guardian of the millennium rod, it is your duty to seal the Ka into the stone tablet. This is an extremely important task, as these spirit monsters will be summoned by us to defend the pharaoh and the kingdom. Controlling powerful spirits is essential. Do you think you're up for it, Master Seto?"

Mahad was playing with him now, and he couldn't resist playing along. "As you recall, Master Mahad, I scored higher on my tests than anyone in the history of this court. I could probably even defeat you in a duel, given the chance." Seto was satisfied as he noticed Mahad's fists clench.

"That's enough for today I think," Atem interrupted. He did not look pleased. "I need to speak with Master Seto alone. You are all dismissed."

The guardians filed out of the room, last of all Mahad. He glared at Seto on the way out the door. Atem turned to face the guardian once they were alone. There was anger in his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing, Seto? Your arrogance will not earn you favor in this court," he warned.

"I was simply stating the truth, my prince; I did score better than Master Mahad. I know that I am better suited to stand by your side."

"If you continue to harass my friend, you will never get that position." Atem moved closer to Seto, challenging him. He may have been a whole head shorter than the guardian, but he was just as intimidating.

Seto stepped closer to the prince until they were only a few inches apart. "Friend, hmm? In my experience, friends don't cozy up to each other secretly in the dark when they think no one is watching."

Atem gasped, his heart stopping at Seto's words. "Y-you saw that?" Seto merely crossed his arms over his chest and gave Atem a smug look as his answer. "That was not what you think Seto. We were simply discussing something important. It was nothing."

"I think not, my prince. I think your little magician has taken quite the liking to you. You've either been too blind to see it or are in utter denial. I didn't realize when I would be competing with Mahad for this position that he would play so unfairly."

"M-Mahad? No…no you're wrong Seto," Atem stuttered. Of course he knew Seto was right. He had only had suspicions before, but after last night, it could no longer be denied. Hearing it out loud made it so real; it made it something that he would finally have to confront. Worst of all, someone found out, and not just someone, Seto. Atem tried hard to maintain his composure, but he was failing.

Seto put a hand on Atem's shoulder. The prince tried to shrug it off, but Seto squeezed, holding Atem in his place. He leaned in and whispered in Atem's ear, "I told you, Atem, I will do ANYTHING to prove to you that I am the one who should be at your side."

Seto's breath in his ear and the way he said his name made Atem's whole body tremble. He closed his eyes, trying to quiet his racing heart, but his efforts were in vain. Suddenly he was being picked up and pushed against the wall. He tried to escape but the guardian's hold was too strong. Seto's lips crushed against his. Atem turned his head, but Seto grabbed his chin, pulling his face back toward him. The prince slowly dropped all resistance as he realized how good it felt to be in Seto's arms, how amazing he tasted. He wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and pushed off his headdress, running his fingers through his soft brown hair. Seto's mouth moved from Atem's lips to his jaw line, then down to his neck, burning a trail down his skin. The prince's mind was reeling. He had never felt anything so incredible or so intense. Just as suddenly as it began, however, everything stopped. Seto put him down and headed for the door.

"What was that? You're just going to leave now?" Atem asked breathily.

"Yes. I just wanted to give you a taste of what I can offer you, my prince. It wouldn't be right for Mahad to have an unfair advantage over me now would it?" He smiled and walked out the door.

Atem stood alone, more confused than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! It's been amazingly helpful :) Keep the reviews coming ! This is my first fic and I really appreciate the input ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Atem only had one person to turn to. Whenever he had a problem, he could always go to Mahad. There was no one in the world he trusted more; but that was no longer an option. However, he couldn't go to just anyone with this information. He could risk his entire reputation, and that was not something he could afford as the prince of Egypt. He sighed as he reached the door he was looking for, trying to pull himself together before he knocked. He only had to rap on it once before it flung open.

"Atem! What are you doing here?" Mana asked sweetly, gesturing for the prince to come inside. He entered the room she occupied in the palace and plopped down on the couch, mentally exhausted. "Is something wrong, my prince?" She fetched them both some water before sitting down beside him.

"Mana, you and I have been friends for a long time, and I value that friendship. I hope that you would come to me if you had a problem. Do you feel the same way?" Atem questioned, his eyes pleading with her for help.

"Of course! Always! What is it?" Mana was concerned now. She was flattered he came to her, but she knew Atem almost always went to Mahad for advice first. Why would he bypass his best friend? What couldn't he tell him?

Atem took a sip of water, trying to calm his nerves. "Mana, I think Mahad…has feelings for me." He waited for her reaction, but she simply smiled.

"So you found out. I figured it would be sooner or later. He's a lot more obvious than he realizes. I had it figured out _ages_ ago. He didn't tell you himself did he?"

"You knew? Mana you should have said something to me earlier!" Atem burst out.

"I promised Mahad I wouldn't tell! It wasn't my business." Mana blushed in embarrassment as the prince raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a look that said he knew she was the nosiest person ever born, and someone who couldn't hold in what she found out for long. "This was Mahad, Atem, and a very serious secret. I wasn't going to give it away."

"I understand. You are a good friend for keeping your promise." He gave her a small smile, knowing that coming to her hadn't been a mistake. She wouldn't give away his secrets either. "No, Mahad didn't tell me. I had an inkling myself, but I didn't fully realize until…" He trailed off. Did he want to tell her about Seto? She was one of his best friends, but she was also one of Mahad's best friends. If she found out that he kissed someone else, knowing how Mahad felt about him, she would hate him.

Seto kissing him was completely unexpected and hardly Atem's fault_. I kissed him back, though_. The thought ran through his mind and knotted his stomach. Seto frustrated him with his arrogance but Atem couldn't help but admire his determination. Everyone in Atem's life was subservient to him, doing everything he wished because he was the prince. Seto was different and that intrigued him; he clearly respected the idea that Atem was his ruler and he would never undermine that, but he wasn't afraid to challenge him. There was also the fact that he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life; there was no female who had ever captured him like Seto had. The prince couldn't deny his attraction to the guardian. What did this mean for him? What did it mean for Mahad? Things had been happening so fast that he hadn't even had time to consider his feelings for his friend yet.

"Atem…ATEM!" Mana nudged the prince, sending him out of his daydream. "Until what?"

"Until last night after the feast." He couldn't tell her. Not yet. He needed time to think things over. Of course Mana begged for more details. Now that he realized how Mahad felt, he understood what happened in the hallway the night before and would use it as a cover in the mean time. "Mahad and I discussed my father's wishes to place Seto at my right hand when I become pharaoh. I let him know that no matter what happens he is always going to be at my side. Then…I think he…tried to kiss me."

"Wait, what? You think he tried? How does that even happen?" Mana had shifted closer to Atem, her eyes wide with intrigue.

"Well he leaned in, and I wasn't sure what he was doing, but then he just said he had to go and practically ran away. I was confused at first, but I am positive that is what he was thinking of doing now." He saw that Mana was almost bursting with excitement. "Um, Mana, can I ask you something? Don't you find this odd at all? Mahad and I, we are your two best _male_ friends. If people knew…"

"Yes, you and Mahad are my best friends, and if being together makes you happy, then that makes me happy. Honestly, I think it's adorable." She smiled widely and hugged the prince.

"I'm not sure what I want, Mana. This is all too new," he sighed, embracing his friend tightly.

"Then that's ok too. I know how Mahad feels, but if you don't feel the same way, I'm not going to hate you." She pulled back and stood, holding out her hand to help him up. "Go talk to him, Atem. He's obviously feeling very lost right now and he needs you, no matter how you want to be there for him."

Atem stood and nodded, knowing she was right. "I will. Thank you, Mana, for everything." He smiled at her and walked out the door. He was still confused, but having Mana's support gave him confidence. He was ready to face Mahad.

* * *

><p>The prince stood outside the door of a friend for the second time today. All the confidence he had when he was with Mana seemed to dissipate with every step toward Mahad. He knocked quietly on the door, almost hoping that the magician wouldn't hear so he could simply walk away. However, the door opened and there stood Mahad. He didn't look well.<p>

"My prince! Please, come in. To what do I owe this visit?" Mahad asked as he ushered his friend through the door.

Atem swallowed hard and then looked the magician in the eyes. "Mahad, we need to talk, and I think you know what we need to talk about."

Mahad grew deathly pale at Atem's words. The prince knew; that had to be it. Of course he did with the way he had made such a fool out of himself the night before. How was he going to explain himself, or ever be friends with Atem again? He slumped down on his bed, his heart racing. "I-I think I do know, but I want to hear you say it."

Atem sat down on the bed beside Mahad, surveying his friend. The magician looked like he was going to be ill, and Atem found himself grabbing Mahad's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He hated seeing someone he cared about so much feeling so distraught. Mahad's hand was warm and Atem was almost grateful for the contact between them; feeling his friend with him somehow made things easier. "Mahad, you have feelings for me, don't you?" He noticed the magician's gray eyes were filled with humiliation, tears welling up in the corners. He had never seen his friend display so much emotion and it broke his heart. He reached up and gently wiped the tears away with his free hand.

Mahad shuddered at the touch. He sighed and gathered up every ounce of courage he had to get through what he needed to say. "Atem, ever since we were young, I knew you were special to me. My feelings grew so much over the years as I watched the strong, kind, generous person you became and…I know how wrong this is, but I…I love you, Atem."

Atem found tears coming into his eyes too. "You…love me?" He knew Mahad was attracted to him, but he was in love with him? He was surprisingly touched. The idea of Mahad being in love with him didn't even shock him; they had been together their whole lives and had always loved each other as brothers. It felt as if it was almost a logical place for their feeling for each other to grow into. He couldn't imagine life without Mahad. He was the most important person in his life. "Mahad, this is too new for me to be able to say how I feel yet, but…I cannot say that there is nothing between us." He held the magician's hand tighter.

"What? You're serious? I…never thought…" His fear slipped away as he began to realize that Atem was not only not going to push him away, but he admitted to having similar feelings. "But my prince, even if you ignore our genders, you are the prince of Egypt, and I am but your servant. Someday soon you will have to choose a suitable wife. The circumstances are just…impossible."

"You are thinking too far ahead, Mahad. I am not even sure of my own emotions right now." Atem pulled his hand away, suddenly thinking of Seto. He couldn't get Mahad's hopes up when someone else still lingered in his mind. He felt Mahad put a hand on his leg.

"You're right, and if you need time, take as much as you need. You don't know what it means to me that you would even consider being with me." He ran his fingers along the prince's thigh absent-mindedly. "I would wait for you forever, Atem." He slowly leaned toward the prince and kissed him softly. "I-I'm sorry my prince," he said as he quickly pulled back, his face reddening.

Atem brought a hand up to his face and lightly touched his lips where Mahad's had just been. He looked at the magician and crawled onto his lap, pushing him against the pillows on the bed. "Don't apologize. Kiss me again," he whispered.

Mahad wrapped his arms around Atem, pulling him in for another kiss. It was slow and gentle, but Atem could feel the magician's longing and emotions behind it. It was so unlike kissing Seto, though it was amazing in a completely different way. There was familiarity to it rather than ferocity. The magician's soft lips tasted so sweet. Atem let out a soft moan as Mahad's hands drifted down his back further, pulling him in as close as he could. He tangled his hands in Mahad's long hair as his kissed the magician harder.

Mahad could hardly believe what was happening. Kissing Atem was better than he ever imagined and he couldn't get enough. "Atem, stay with me tonight," he whispered breathlessly into the prince's ear. He knew what he asked was bold, but his mind was so consumed with Atem that he didn't want him to leave.

"Mahad, you know I can't," Atem pulled back, his hands locked behind Mahad's neck. "The servants talk. What would they say if I didn't come back to my room?"

"You are their prince. They wouldn't betray you if you asked them. Besides, you don't have to tell them the truth about where you were." He leaned in and kissed Atem's neck.

Atem was torn. He wanted to stay, to see if he could discover how deep his feelings for the magician ran, but it was a dangerous risk. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Mahad's lips on his neck, swaying his decision. "All right, I will stay with you," he said, opening his eyes and grinning at the magician. He realized exactly how beautiful Mahad was; the pale moonlight filtered in through the window, illuminating his tanned skin and sparkling in the smoky depths of his eyes. He softly stroked the magician's cheek and kissed him one last time before reaching behind them to snatch the sheets. He laid himself down on Mahad's chest and heaved a sigh, settling in against the warmth of his friend's body. He was sleepier than he realized; it had been a long day, after all, and he would have much to think about in the morning. For now he put all thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on simply laying with Mahad. Soon he was fast asleep.

Mahad ran a hand through multi-colored hair, smiling lovingly at Atem. "Sweet dreams, my prince." He lay back against the pillows, silently praising the gods for his good fortune. For the first night in a long time, he slept soundly and peacefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally got this chapter up! Moving into school took away a lot of my time for writing :( For all you Seto fans out there, don't fear! Atem's little indiscretion will not go unnoticed and Seto will surely be ready to retaliate ;) Since I'll be busy with homework my updates will come less frequently, but I promise I'll keep them coming. Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are the greatest motivation I have and I absolutely love hearing your reactions :D<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Atem sighed and slowly opened his eyes, confused at first as to where he was. He realized that Mahad's arm was wrapped around his waist and he smiled to himself. Waking up beside the magician felt right, as if he had been doing it for years. The prince rolled onto his side, taking in the perfectly beautiful sight of Mahad sleeping. The look on the magician's face was one of pure serenity; Atem never recalled seeing his friend in such a state of peace. He carefully reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of Mahad's face, his fingers softly caressing his cheek.

It was very early, so early that the servants were all hopefully still in bed. Atem quietly got up, placing one sweet kiss on the magician's forehead before silently slipping out the door. Seeing no one, he turned to move down the hall.

"Going somewhere, my prince?"

Atem froze, recognizing that arrogant tone anywhere. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself before turning around. "Master Seto, what are you doing up so early?" the prince asked casually as he faced the guardian. Seto was leaning against the wall, dressed in a simple tunic rather than his usual ornate blue and gold attire. He may have been dressed less pretentiously than usual, but none of Seto's pride was missed; it was etched into every move he made, every expression on his face.

Seto smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "I always get up this early so I can get in extra work before anyone else is awake. I like to be one step ahead." He took a few steps closer to Atem, causing the prince's heart to pound out of intimidation. "The real question is, why are you coming out of Master Mahad's quarters at this hour? Were the two of you up discussing palace security long into the night? Oh, I think not." His sapphire eyes were sparkling as they stared directly into Atem's, as if he delighted in seeing the prince squirm.

"That, Seto, is none of your business, and I kindly ask that you leave me alone," Atem demanded firmly as he turned to walk away. Seto had caught him in the most compromising situation possible, and he refused to stand there and watch the guardian revel in his humiliation. He had barely taken a step forward when he felt Seto's hand clasp tightly around his wrist. He lost his breath as the guardian pressed his body up against his back, wrapping his other arm around the prince's waist.

"Let me ask you, my prince, how was it being with that stiff magician?" Seto whispered in Atem's ear, his voice low and sultry. "When he kissed you, did it feel like it did when I kissed you? Did his touch set your heart pounding like mine did?" He slowly licked around the edge of Atem's ear, moving the hand around the prince's waist down to his inner thigh, gently squeezing. Atem let out a soft moan and Seto grinned, pleased with himself. "I am the only one who can make you feel alive, the only one who knows how to set your body on fire."

Atem hated himself for succumbing to Seto's touch so easily. His whole body was aching for more. Why did the guardian have such an intense effect on him? He shut his eyes tight and leaned his head back as Seto moved his lips from Atem's ear to his neck, his hand caressing the prince everywhere but where he was longing for it most. Seto was playing with him and he didn't like it. He opened his eyes and fiercely jerked his wrist out of Seto's grasp, catching the guardian by surprise. He was going to tell Seto he was wrong, that he certainly held no such sway over him, but he honestly wasn't sure if those words were true or not. He simply stared defiantly into the exquisite blue of Seto's eyes and turned to walk toward his room again.

"Do you think you can just walk away from this issue, Atem?" Seto said, easily catching up to the prince with his much longer legs and matching his pace. "You can't lie to yourself anymore. Are you going to lead Mahad on, settling for him because he is your friend, when you know in the back of your mind that you will always want me? That you will always _need_ me?"

Atem turned and punched Seto square in the jaw. The guardian looked at him in stunned silence as he wiped a drop of blood off of his lip with his hand. "You don't even know him! Mahad has real feelings for me and he is the most loyal and devoted person I have ever met in my life. You can never compare to him," Atem growled. He rubbed his sore knuckles, still shocked at what he had done.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the prince, grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him into the wall. "You can say whatever you want to convince yourself, _my prince_, but I can see right through you. You can screw that magician of yours as many times as you want, but it will never be enough, and soon you will realize that. Trying to hide from yourself what is obvious to everyone else is a futile thing to do."

"I didn't. It wasn't what you think it was," the prince said, turning his eyes away from the guardian in embarrassment. Seto raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't have sex with him. I just slept there."

The guardian smiled. "So, you are more consumed with me than I thought."

"That is not the reason I didn't!" Atem shouted. "I…I just don't know how I feel about him yet." He really needed to stay quiet. He was giving Seto more fuel by the minute.

"I wonder why that is," Seto grinned wider, causing the cut on his lip to bleed again. "Face it, my prince, you will never get me out of your head." He leaned in and kissed Atem hard despite his injured jaw, smearing red all over the prince's lips.

The guardian's fierce kiss once again caused Atem to lose himself. The sweet, metallic taste of blood filled the prince's mouth, making him feel like he was experiencing Seto to the fullest. Everything was Seto. There was nothing else.

Seto pulled back, releasing Atem's shoulders. The dazed look on the prince's face was enough to satisfy him that he had made his point. "Come and find me when you are ready to put aside that pride of yours and admit that I'm right."

He left Atem alone after turning him into a puddle for the second time, which infuriated the prince. _If he thinks I'm going to take him up on that he is truly fooling himself._ Atem stormed off to his room, flopping himself onto his bed trying to get that conceited guardian out of his mind. _"I am the only one who can make you feel alive, the only one who knows how to set your body on fire."_ Atem tried to tell himself that it wasn't true over and over, but he couldn't ignore that the places Seto had touched him were still burning, that he still hadn't fully caught his breath. It wasn't fair; he had only just come to realize his feelings for Mahad and already things were getting to be too complicated. He remembered sleeping quietly next to the magician, feeling his warmth, and he smiled. He loved spending time with Mahad; it was when Atem was truly at his happiest, but was what he felt really love? Or was he merely feeling comfortable and at ease being with a long time friend? He just couldn't tell at this point. Seto was ruining everything, clouding his mind when he couldn't afford it. Atem forced himself to clear his head and try to get a little more rest. Ignoring everything is all he wanted to do right now as he let himself drift off for a couple more hours.

* * *

><p>"My prince, it is time to wake up," Atem's servant said as he quietly entered the room. The prince sighed as he sat up, rubbing the sides of his head. He was stressing himself out so badly he was getting a terrible headache. "Fetch me a remedy for the pain in my head please," he asked the servant, who immediately took off to fulfill the request. Atem stared at the ceiling while he waited, working on an excuse as to why he didn't return last night. The servants were notoriously bad when it came to gossip; once the servants found out something, it was circulated throughout the entire palace by the end of the day. Everyone discovering he was sneaking around at night with another man, that was all he needed right now.<p>

The servant returned promptly, administering a mixture of healing herbs to the prince. "Not to speak out of place, my prince, but you did not return to your room last night." There it was, as expected. The servant gave him a curious look as he began to help Atem dress, taking his clothes off that he had worn the day before.

"I just had a lot on my mind last night and went on a long walk after dark. I wanted to be alone," Atem said very straightforwardly. He eyed the servant, giving him an authoritative look suggesting that the subject should be dropped. The prince could command those around him easily; he was simply a born ruler. So why was it that he let Seto have such a strong hold over him? Something was different about him, something that made Atem unable to stay away from him, no matter how frustrating he was.

As soon as he was dressed he went to go find Mahad. He wanted to spend more time with him and figure out where this thing between them was going. He made his way down to where the magician trained; Mahad was such a workaholic he was surely already down there. He quietly stepped into the room, not wanting to disturb Mahad's work. He stood near the doorway, watching with a smile on his face as the magician tried hopelessly to correct Mana, a smoking hole in the wall beside her.

"Atem! What are you doing here?" Mana shouted as she spotted the prince, running over to give him a hug. Mahad walked up behind her, smiling embarrassingly. Atem bit his bottom lip and gave Mahad a knowing look. Mana looked back and forth between them quizzically, her eyes going wide when she came to her own conclusion. "Did something happen..." Mana asked loudly before Mahad cut her off and led her out the door.

"That's enough for today Mana. Atem and I need a moment _alone_." He eyed her and she got the message. "I got it," she winked, "I'll catch you guys later!" Mahad shook his head as he watched her skip off. "I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me," he said to Atem as he turned around. "Here, come with me. We'll go for a walk." He held out his hand for the prince to take. He couldn't help but smile widely as Atem put his hand in his, the two of them walking together as if they were a real couple. "So what brings you here, my prince?"

Atem chuckled. He thought it was adorable that Mahad was still referring to him as "my prince" after everything that had happened. "I came to see you of course. I left this morning to go to my own room so we wouldn't be found in too compromising a situation. I would have lain there with you all day if I could have." He leaned in and nuzzled against Mahad's shoulder. This really did feel wonderful. How could he have doubted that this was right?

"I was wondering when you left. Waking up alone was rather… disappointing," Mahad said solemnly, pretending to be sad. He looked over at Atem, seeing his guilty expression. The magician started laughing, squeezing the prince's hand tighter.

"Mahad, you are making jokes! And laughing! What is this?" Atem asked astonished. He was overjoyed to see his friend so happy. He had never seen him act so carefree in his entire life, not even when they were children.

"You make me happy, my prince." He blushed as he stopped walking, leaning down to kiss Atem softly. Mahad let out a pleased moan as Atem wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He responded in turn, deepening the kiss so he could taste more of his prince. As he ran his tongue along Atem's lip, he pulled back, detecting an odd flavor. "My prince did you cut your lip? I thought I tasted blood."

Atem's heart stopped at the words. He couldn't believe how such a little thing like a drop of dried blood could destroy everything. He had to stay calm and take care of this. "Oh, I bit my mouth earlier and it drew blood. It's nothing to worry about Mahad." He smiled at him convincingly, kissing the magician one more time so they could break the eye contact that was making him nervous. Atem felt like the worst person to ever live. Mahad didn't deserve to be lied to. Atem suddenly heard footsteps and broke away quickly from the magician.

One of the pharaoh's servants came around the corner. "My prince, your father wishes to see you," he said as he bowed. _Thank the gods_. Atem needed to escape. "I have to go Mahad. I will speak with you later." He quickly walked away with the servant, not looking back. He let a professional air take over him, the only thing keeping him from bursting into tears. This was the last time he would ever make such a mistake again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my Atem, how little do you know... ;) I would like to tell everyone that I am planning on upping my rating because next chapter is going to contain some of that inevitable smut I was trying to hold off on Thank fleetingamethyst for talking me into it! Looking forward to some of those reviews I thrive off of! :D<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: my rating has changed, so yes, this chapter contains copious amounts of smut ;)_

* * *

><p>The pharaoh stood waiting for his son in the gardens, admiring the impressive array of flowers and healing herbs. Atem slowly stepped up to his father, unsure of what Aknamkanon had to say to him.<p>

"Ah, my son, I am glad you have come," the pharaoh said, motioning for Atem to take a seat on the bench. The prince reluctantly sat down, his father taking the seat beside him. "Atem, I don't know if you yet realize it, but your reign is fast approaching. There are many preparations that need to be made."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Father, I don't understand why you have been speaking this way lately. You are not so old; you will reign for many years to come." He awkwardly set a hand on his father's shoulder. The two of them had never been very affectionate.

"No Atem, you are wrong. There are many things you do not understand, things that weigh heavily on my soul. I fear this burden will send me to an early grave," he said solemnly, staring off into the distance. "I have made some terrible mistakes in my life, my son. Mistakes I will have to pay for. I must assure that you are a better ruler than I, and that you do not have to atone for my sins."

The prince frowned, not liking the way his father was talking. "I do not know what you have done father, but you have been a good pharaoh. You have always done what you had to in order to protect your people. I… I don't think I will ever be able to rule as you do." Atem hung his head, looking down at the ground to avoid his father's eye contact.

"Look at me, Atem," Aknamkanon commanded and his son obeyed. "I already sense the spirit of a great ruler inside of you, and I am confident you will become an even better pharaoh than I was. You simply need to be ready to take your place when the time comes. When it comes to your lessons, you are no doubt prepared, but there are other things that must be attended to. For instance I had thought by now you might have chosen a suitable wife, but unfortunately you have made no mention of it. This is something that you must do soon, Atem. You need to have a wife by your side when you take the throne."

Atem rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. How could he take a wife under the circumstances he was in? He knew it was normal for princes to marry women of nobility for political reasons rather than for love, but he had no interest in marrying, especially if he didn't even love the woman. Maybe…he just wasn't interested in women at all. He began to imagine himself ruling with Mahad at his side as more than just his right hand man. What would be so wrong with that? It wasn't as if anyone had to know. Suddenly without realizing it he began to imagine Seto at his side instead, thinking of what a powerful team the two of them would be. _What am I doing? _He shook away the image and looked at his father. "I do not see the point of needing a wife to become pharaoh. Can't I wait a few years? It isn't as if I am ready to have children yet."

"Atem, you must provide your kingdom with an heir! Waiting to marry is out of the question," the pharaoh said sternly. "Most young men your age are already either married or preparing for marriage. How about Isis? She is a beautiful woman of high position in the court. You and she would make an excellent match."

"Isis? Yes, I mean she is attractive I suppose, but I don't love her. I don't even really know her that well." Atem was feeling very uncomfortable and wanted this conversation to be over.

"It isn't a question of if you will marry her, but rather _when_. I have already spoken to her family and they have agreed that you two shall marry. I hoped to have your consent, but it seems you are bent on being stubborn," the pharaoh said in a tone that one would not be wise to argue with.

Atem stood, clenching his fists at his side. "I am NOT going to marry her! You cannot choose for me who I spend the rest of my life with!" He shot his father a contemptuous glare and stormed away. He didn't know where he was running to; all he knew is that he had to get away. Tears of anger and frustration began to stream down his face. Everything in his life was falling apart. Not paying attention to where he was going, he smacked directly into something hard and fell to the ground. He wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up to see what he had hit. _You have got to be kidding me._

Standing directly in front of the prince was Seto. He turned when Atem ran into his back, eyes widening as he saw the prince on the ground with tears filling his eyes. "My prince! What happened to you?" the guardian asked, reaching out to help Atem up.

"I don't need to have you making fun of me right now, Seto. I am not in the mood," he said venomously as he got to his feet.

Seto looked shocked by Atem's words. "My prince, my duty, first and foremost, is to serve you. If you are in distress, I want to help you in any way that I can."

Atem studied Seto's face, trying to detect sarcasm, but he was surprised to find that what he saw in the guardian's eyes was genuine concern. Seto never had done anything to wrong him, he was just a very competitive and prideful individual. _Much like myself_. Atem realized that Seto might understand his situation better than anyone. He could only imagine the way the guardian would react to someone trying to control his life. The prince lowered his guard. "Do you think we could talk somewhere private?" he asked.

"Of course, my prince. We can go back to my room. No one will disturb us there." Seto led the way there, opening the door for Atem and taking a seat on the sofa. "So, what is it that is troubling you?" he asked, making room beside him for Atem to sit.

The prince felt his stomach knot as he slowly sat down beside Seto. The guardian didn't even have to touch him to make him feel nervous. He stared down at his lap, playing with the rings on his fingers to distract himself from Seto's presence. "My father is forcing me to marry. He has arranged for me to wed Isis." He could practically feel Seto tensing at the words. Atem looked up at the man beside him; he appeared calm, but his eyes were filled with visible pain. He was looking at Atem as if he was something precious that had slipped through his fingers. "So…what do you think I should do?" Atem asked, trying to break the deafening silence that had formed.

"Did he say why he wanted you to marry contrary to your own wishes?" Seto asked, gracefully maintaining his composure despite the firestorm of emotions brewing beneath the surface.

"He said that I would be taking his place as pharaoh soon. Lately he has been behaving as if he has come to the end of his life. I know there is something he regrets deeply, but he refuses to speak about it." Atem looked down at his lap again, unable to bear the look he was getting from the guardian.

Seto moved closer to Atem, tilting the latter's face so he was facing him. "You are the prince, for you to be forced to do anything you don't want to do is preposterous. You are the ruler of your own life. The moment you let someone else decide things for you, you become nothing but a servant. You and I both know you have too much pride for that."

"I just…I don't know if I have a choice in this matter," Atem said solemnly, turning away from Seto as he felt tears coming on again.

"Tell me, Atem, why don't you want to get married? It is the normal thing for a man your age to do. Is it Isis? Are you just not ready? Or…is it something else?" Seto asked in a way that suggested he already knew the answer.

Atem stood, still facing away from the guardian. "I-I don't know. There are a number of reasons. I don't think I want to talk about this anymore. There really is nothing I can do." He took a step toward the door.

Seto quickly stood and grabbed Atem's arm, preventing him from leaving. "Please…don't marry Isis." His sapphire eyes were pleading with the prince. He hated himself for acting so pathetic, but he was desperate; his chance was slipping away.

The prince was stunned by Seto's action. He had never seen the guardian show anything other than ambition and arrogance, but it seemed he had a heart after all. Atem's own heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He suddenly threw himself into Seto's arms, violet eyes brimming with tears staring deep into equally sorrowful sapphire eyes. They knew exactly how each was feeling without having to say anything.

Seto wrapped his arms around the prince, leaning down to kiss him. Instead of the usual struggle he got from Atem, he felt the prince give in to the kiss willingly. Pleased, Seto picked him up and carried him over to the bed, laying him down on it gently. He climbed on top of him, pressing his body firmly against the prince's as he continued kissing him aggressively. "I want you to tell me what you want from me," Seto whispered as his hips grinded against Atem's.

Atem was being completely swept away by Seto. The guardian's body rubbing against his own had caused him to grow hard; he knew there was only one thing he wanted. "I want you to fuck me. I want you…all of you…now," he stammered out, his eyes intense with desire.

Seto smirked wickedly as he pulled Atem into a sitting position, pulling the prince's tunic off. He took in the sight of the prince's body, surveying him with an expression of a hungry animal about to devour its prey. He tossed aside his own clothing as he crawled up to kiss Atem again, their tongues twisting together. Seto ran his hand down Atem's body and began stroking him, eliciting a moan from the prince. "My prince, you are already hard without me even having to touch you. You are an eager one, aren't you?" he asked slyly as he moved back, slowly kissing the inside of Atem's thighs, purposely teasing him.

"Just shut up get down to it," Atem demanded, not willing to give up his authority just because he was letting Seto dominate him. He ran a hand through the guardian's hair and clenched the sheets tightly in the other as he felt Seto take his cock into his mouth. "Seto…gods that feels so good…" he said breathlessly as the guardian skillfully moved his lips and tongue along his length. Seto lifted his eyes to look at him and seeing the devious look in those liquid sapphires made Atem want to come on the spot. He desperately wanted it to last longer. "I need more, Seto…I need you inside me."

"Anything you want, my prince," Seto purred as he lifted his head and inserted a finger into Atem. The prince shuddered and tensed and the guardian kissed him gently. "Try to relax," he said as he pushed a second finger inside. He let out a small chuckle as he saw the mixed expression of pain and pleasure on Atem's face. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" Seto grinned as Atem flashed him an annoyed look. He could feel the prince getting impatient; he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Atem's entrance. He held onto the prince's legs as he thrust inside, letting out a sigh of pleasure. "You are so _tight_, Atem."

Atem shut his eyes tight and gripped Seto's shoulders firmly as he felt the guardian move inside him. He felt like he was going to rip apart at first, but as Seto's pace steadied, the pain was masked by the most intense, wonderful sensation he had ever experienced. "Seto…faster…_harder_," he commanded. The guardian obliged, thrusting in forcefully. Atem moaned as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, holding on tightly. He opened his eyes and looked up into Seto's, surprised when he saw how lovingly the guardian was looking at him. He teared up as he pulled Seto's face down toward his, kissing him passionately.

Seto pulled back, feeling his heart race as he saw Atem looking up at him with tears in his eyes. He lifted the prince's hips higher, plunging in deeply to hit Atem's sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure. He continued to thrust all the way inside the prince, tight warmth enveloping him completely.

Atem couldn't hang on any longer. "S-Seto…Seto!" He gripped the gaurdian as hard as he could, his entire body trembling from sheer ecstasy as he climaxed. Seto threw his head back and moaned loudly and Atem felt as he came inside him. The guardian collapsed on top of him and Atem embraced him. Their chests rose and fell together heavily as they both tried to catch their breath.

Seto moved so that he was lying beside the prince, holding Atem close. "So how was I?" he asked, smiling as he kissed the prince again.

"Seto…I…" Atem couldn't seem to find any words to describe what he had experienced. It was utter bliss. He had never felt so alive in his entire life. In this moment, his whole world was Seto; nothing else mattered.

The guardian took the response as compliment. Before, he would have gloated about how he had somehow "won" this little game they had started, but now, he had no desire to at all. He simply lay there peacefully, putting his lips close to Atem's ear and whispering quietly.

"_I love you…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>My first ever publicly posted smut *dies a little* I hope you guys are satisfied! HUGE thanks to my love Icedcherryheart for inspiring me to write this chapter :D School has been torture lately so I'm really glad I finally got this up for all of you :) Next update will be a little while because I'm going out of the country for a couple weeks. So you will all have to be patient to see how Atem reacts! I'm definitely looking foward to reviews for this chapter now that I've gone all the way XD<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the extremely late update. Between traveling to Europe, Christmas, and school I've been swamped. But I finally got this done! Yay! Hope you all enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Atem lay there astonished, not sure how to respond. This had to be a joke of some sort; obviously Seto was playing with his emotions again. Had this all just been a part of his game? Taking advantage of Atem's emotional state so that he could win their game? The prince had been so upset he hadn't even stopped to think of the potential motives behind the guardian's actions, or the consequences of what they had done. <em>Mahad. <em>The name that had escaped him since he came into this room suddenly resounded in his head. Gods, what had he done? "I have to leave…now," Atem said as he hastily re-dressed.

Seto sat up, a puzzled look on his face as he watched the prince rush to make himself presentable. There was a pain growing inside of him, a pain he had never felt before in his entire life. "I told you how I feel about you, and your response is to fly out of the room?" Seto asked, anger seeping into his voice.

Atem headed for the door and looked back at Seto coldly. "You cannot love anyone Seto. All you know how to do is play games and ruin the lives of everyone around you. That is why you are all alone!" He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Mahad sat alone on a balcony overlooking the city, watching the sun dip below the horizon. He had skipped dinner; the thoughts in his head kept him from having any kind of appetite.<p>

_You must get Atem to see reason Mahad! You are his closest friend and he values your opinion. Help him to see that this marriage to Isis must take place for the sake of the kingdom._

The pharaoh had summoned Mahad after Atem's outburst and implored with him to speak with the prince. The magician had stayed calm as Aknamkanon spoke words that tore at his heart.

_I will try my best, my pharaoh, to make the prince understand your will. _

What he was actually going to say to Atem? Of that he was not yet sure. He had to do is duty to the pharaoh and to the kingdom. He knew a day would come when Atem had to be married. He had dreaded this day ever since he was young. It was something that was inevitable. But what about his duty to his prince? To himself? Atem clearly did not want to be married and Mahad didn't want him to be either. His deliberations came to an end when he heard someone behind him. He spun around and saw the prince standing there, looking as if he was going to be sick.

"My prince! Are you all right?" Mahad cried as he rushed over to Atem, embracing him. He could feel the other boy shaking. "Did your father send you to speak with me? If you are upset about your discussion earlier, I'm here to talk about it if you wish."

Atem looked up into the magician's gray eyes, the most painful guilt filling his whole body. "I just knew you would be out here…wait you know what my father and I talked about?" Atem asked, glad that they had something to talk about to distract him for a bit, even if it was this undesirable subject.

"Yes, he summoned me to discuss what had transpired. He wants me to convince you to go through with the marriage," he said very matter of factly. Even when it came to Atem, the magician couldn't disobey a direct order from the pharaoh. "It is for the sake of your family and your kingdom that this must take place. Without an heir your line will end and the kingdom will be in disarray over succession."

Atem backed away from the other boy and folded his arms. "You of all people are telling me this?" He eyed Mahad, knowing what he said were not his true feelings. "Why don't you tell me what you really think?" His steady amethyst gaze never wavered as he stood expecting an answer.

Mahad looked off into the sunset, absentmindedly playing with his millennium ring as he tried to delay the inevitable response. He was torn between what he wanted and what was best for Atem. Of course that wasn't really a decision. He was and would always be the prince's guardian, and what was best for Atem would always come first. "I am telling you what I think. It is my duty to look out for your interests my prince."

"You are so full of shit. I know you better than anyone and I know this is not what you want. This is not what I want. Don't you care about that at all? Even Seto understood my side of this!" Atem blurted out before he realized what he was saying.

"Seto? You confided in that arrogant bastard before you did me?" Mahad turned to face Atem, his smoky eyes narrowing in suspicion and anger.

Atem was a little taken aback; Mahad had never looked at him like that in his entire life. He suddenly felt the need to throw up defenses. "So what if I did? At least he agrees with me and understands me enough to know that this marriage is the last thing I need. He supports my decision!" He hadn't meant for it to sound like an attack, but it had. He saw how obviously hurt Mahad was at the words. Atem hated himself for hurting someone who meant so much to him at every turn. Mahad didn't deserve this; he deserved the truth. "I'm sorry…I should not have spoken to you like that."

Mahad's angry expression had become filled with pain. He sighed and leaned over the balcony, putting his head in his hands. "You're right. I don't want you to get married. You know what I want. I really…really love you, Atem, and if it was possible, I'd be with you instead of Isis. I was just trying to think of what was best for you. I'm sorry. If I had been a good friend you wouldn't have gone to someone else instead of me."

Atem couldn't take it anymore. Mahad was standing here apologizing to _him_. This wasn't right. "Please don't apologize to me. You have no idea what I've done." Tears started welling up in his eyes again. He had been crying an inordinate amount lately; it wasn't like him. Clearly his life was a mess.

Mahad looked up at the prince, seeing the look on Atem's face made him terrified to hear what he had to say. "I don't understand. What did you do?" he asked as his stomach knotted with apprehension.

Atem sighed as he tried to find the words to explain what had happened. "I was just so upset about my father and I happened to run into Seto as I was trying to get away. I didn't specifically go to him, he was just there and he actually understood. He was surprisingly compassionate. I don't know what happened. I guess I just got swept away."

Mahad began to understand what was going on and his eyes lit up in fury. "What happened, Atem?" he asked sternly.

"I…I had sex with him." Atem looked away and shut his eyes, not able to bear his best friend's reaction. He waited for the inevitable explosion, but instead he heard heavy footsteps. The prince looked up and saw Mahad storming away. "Wait, you don't think we should talk about this?" Atem yelled as he ran after him.

"Later. Right now I am going to kill Seto," he said coldly as he walked down the corridors, heading for court. He knew the guardians would all still be there, but he couldn't have cared less.

"Mahad, please don't do this! You are going to get yourself in trouble!" Atem pleaded as he followed the magician into the crowded room. Nothing he was saying was getting through to the other boy. Mahad was far too focused and emotional.

The magician strode over to the blue-clad guardian, who was off by himself. Something about Seto seemed very distant, almost lost. His eyes didn't have to same fire behind them that they always did. Through his rage Mahad didn't notice. In his blind hatred he walked up to Seto and smashed a fist into the side of his face. Everyone at court turned to look at the commotion, stunned at seeing the usually calm, collected magician lose his temper.

"What the fuck?" Seto growled as he held his throbbing cheek. He glared at Mahad with absolute loathing.

"I know what you did you disgusting, egotistical piece of shit!" Mahad shouted as he tried to land another punch.

Seto was able to dodge this next blow and countered by punching the magician directly in the ribs, causing Mahad to double over in pain. "When it comes to a physical contest you know I'm better than you. In more ways than one," he said with a smirk.

That was the last straw. Mahad rushed forward and tackled Seto to the ground. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" He hit Seto as hard as he could over and over, not caring or even noticing the crowd gathered around him.

Seto grabbed Mahad and rolled over, the other boy now pinned to the ground. The two of them continued to fiercely brawl and Atem stood by watching in horror, knowing he could do nothing to stop them.

"Stop this nonsense at once!"

Suddenly the whole room fell silent as the pharaoh spoke, looking on the fighting guardians with extreme displeasure. Atem rushed over to his father. "Father, please don't punish them. This is all my fault," he begged, yet his father refused to hear him.

"Masters Seto and Mahad, come here," Aknamkanon commanded from his throne, watching the two boys brush themselves off and look at each other hatefully as they stood before him. "What is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves now."

Mahad and Seto remained silent. There was no possible way to explain what just happened, not without ruining all of their reputations, not to mention the loss of their positions if Atem's father knew what they were doing with his son. "It was simply a disagreement that got out of control, my pharaoh. It will never happen again," Mahad finally spoke up, not wishing to lose anymore favor.

"The members of this court do not result to utter barbarism over disagreements. That is completely unacceptable. I only have known you for a short time, Master Seto, so I cannot speak for you, but know that this behavior will not be tolerated. As for you Master Mahad, I have known you since you were a small boy. You were raised in this court, and you should have known better."

"Father, do not blame him for his actions. This is all my doing and I promise I will resolve the conflict. You know they are both valuable members of the court. Please do not punish them," Atem asked one last time, hoping his father would listen to him for once.

"Fine. I do not know the nature of this conflict, but I trust you to take care of this, Atem. You two may go with a warning, but if anything like this happens again, be assured you will not simply receive admonishment."

"Thank you for your kindness, my pharaoh," Seto said as he walked away.

Mahad bowed and followed the other boy, catching his wrist. "We are not done here," he whispered contemptuously.

"Oh, I think we are. You can have your precious prince. I don't want him, I don't want to be his right hand, I don't want anything. Take him." Seto spoke as one who had lost everything that mattered to him. He walked away, never looking back.

Atem couldn't help but notice the sad change in Seto's demeanor. He was puzzled by it, but right now he could not think of Seto. He still felt horribly used by the guardian and his anger had not subsided. The prince walked up to Mahad, unsure what to say. The magician probably hated him. "Mahad…I…"

"Come with me," Mahad said, grabbing Atem's hand and pulling him down the corridor.

"What? Where are you taking me?" Atem asked, confused.

"You and I have many things to discuss, but right now, despite everything, I just want to us to be together. I want to make you forgot all about Seto." Mahad stopped, turning around to kiss the prince deeply.

Atem could feel tears on his own face from Mahad as he kissed him. Atem kissed back fiercely, wanting to get lost in the magician and erase every memory from today. He would do everything possible to make Mahad smile again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life is definitely getting crazy and complicated isn't it? Hopefully these boys will start to work things out before more public fights break out XD Next update will definitely be sooner than last time ) Keep those reviews coming everyone!<strong> _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! This chapter took me a little while to write because even though there is a tiny bit of smut, it was sad for me because I love these characters so much. Sorry about the sadness to come lol I promise good things will happen eventually! _

* * *

><p>Mahad pulled the prince along, hunting for a suitable place; he wanted them to be completely secluded. He finally found the perfect spot and led Atem inside. It was considerably dark, but silver moonlight shone in from the windows and sufficiently illuminated the room.<p>

"The bath?" Atem asked, sitting on the edge of the small pool and dipping his bare feet into the warm water. The room was only for the use of the royal family to bathe, and would most certainly be a place that would remain undisturbed. It was perfectly silent in the empty room except for the light splashes Atem was making.

"I thought this would be a soothing place to come after the stress of the day. I know you need to relax just as much as I do," Mahad answered, taking a seat next to the prince. He reached over and took Atem's hand, holding it tightly. "I want you to know…I'm not mad at you. I'm hurt, but I can see why you did what you did. You were vulnerable and Seto took advantage of that. I'm just sorry I wasn't there, sorry that I was too busy thinking of my duty to you to actually think about your feelings."

Atem looked down at the water, watching the ripples his feet were creating spread out and disappear. A part of him wished he could slip beneath the surface and never come back up, forever enveloped in warmth and quiet darkness. He thought being a prince was supposed to be easy, but his life was only causing him pain as of late. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I can't even discern what I want for myself anymore. The things I'm supposed to do and the things I want have become confused, and I feel like I don't have any control of my own life or even my own feelings." He sighed, thinking of the way he had let himself be consumed by Seto. "I was the one who walked into that room with Seto. I was the one who asked him to do what he did to me. I can't lie, there is a part of me that somehow has become infatuated with him and I foolishly let that part take over. I continued to realize you were better for me, though. You've never played any games with me, you were only ever loyal to me and honest with me about how you felt." He leaned over and rested his head on Mahad's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in the familiar scent of his friend.

"Thank you, Atem, for telling me the truth," the magician said softly, wrapping his arms around the prince. "Things have been rather hard for both of us lately. There doesn't seem to be a clear path we should take. Perhaps just for tonight, we can erase everything that's happened and just focus on this moment."

"I'd like that very much," Atem replied, smiling as he looked up into Mahad's smoky eyes. He pulled the magician in close, kissing him slowly and deeply. The steam from the bath water was sticking to their skin and increasing the heat between them.

"Can I?" Mahad whispered, his hands on the hem of Atem's tunic. He could barely breathe he was so nervous, but he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything. It was one thing he was willing to break all the rules for.

Atem nodded and let the magician undress him, the prince pulling off Mahad's own clothes. As soon as they were both naked they slipped into the water. Mahad grabbed a washcloth and the cleansing oils from the side of the bath and began to gently wash the back of Atem's neck and shoulders. The prince had been bathed here by his servants countless times, but never had it felt as good as this. The feel of the magician's hands running over his body, the scent of myrrh lingering in the air, the warmth of the water dripping slowly down his neck, the sound of Mahad's unsteady breathing behind him, all of it was combining into an experience of pure sensuality. He closed his eyes as Mahad reached around and began washing his chest. "It feels so good..." Atem said breathlessly as Mahad continued to move lower.

The magician's hands were trembling. This was the first time he was touching this body he had so longed for. It was everything he had hoped and more. "Lay back with me," he said as he sat down in the water against the edge of the bath, coaxing Atem down to lay against his chest. He took a nervous gulp as his hands dipped below the water. He lavished kisses on the prince's neck as he placed a hand on his waist, holding Atem close to him. The magician let his other hand move lower, caressing the prince's body under the water until he finally began to stoke him between his legs. Atem moaned and leaned his head back against him as he continued his touches, the prince getting harder with each passing second. Mahad could hardly believe his boldness, the natural ease it took in pleasuring the man he loved. He could feel his own erection and wanted more, wanted to be as close to Atem as he possibly could be.

Atem could hardly breathe between the thickness of the air and the pleasure of Mahad's touches. It felt incredible, like his senses were completely taken over from the heat. He turned around in the water so he could face the magician, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him forcefully, their tongues intertwining. As he pulled back, Mahad gave him a look asking permission to go further. Atem looked into his friend's eyes, seeing the happiness on his face and suddenly his heart shattered. This felt wrong. He didn't want to go further than this. He knew the hurt he would cause the magician, but this wasn't fair to either one of them. "Mahad…I can't do this. I can't…I'm sorry." Atem stepped out of the pool and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around himself as he grabbed his clothes off the floor and ran out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Mahad alone in the bath. He didn't dare look back at his face; he knew what this must be doing to him right now. There was just no way he could let anything more happen between them. He burst through the doors of his bedroom and threw himself into bed, naked and cold. He couldn't be bothered to get ready for bed; he just wanted to be under his sheets and to stay there forever. He lay there, quietly sobbing until he exhausted himself into sleep.

* * *

><p>Atem woke up the next morning with a terrible headache, his eyes swollen and puffy from crying the night before. His servants arrived to attend to him and he remained completely silent as he let them ready him. This was it; he couldn't take anymore of this confusion, of this heartache, and there was a very simple way to end it all. He walked down the hall to his father's door and knocked, letting himself in. "Father? Can I talk to you?" he asked, finding the pharaoh finishing up getting ready for the day.<p>

"Of course my son, what is it?" Aknamkanon answered turning from his servant to face Atem.

The prince frowned as he saw how worn his father looked. He had been looking dreadful as of late, but this was by far the worst he had ever seen him. He knew that what he was doing was the right thing. His father didn't need any more stress. He knelt down in front of the pharaoh, showing his father respect. "I am sorry for the way I behaved yesterday, father. Please forgive my outburst. I intend to heed your wishes and marry Isis, as soon as possible," Atem said solemnly, never looking up at his father. He was utterly empty and could no longer feel any incentive to rebel. He wanted to get this over and done with.

"I am glad to hear that, Atem. You are making a responsible decision. I will speak with Isis's father right away and we can get on with the marriage as soon as they are willing." He stood and placed a hand on his son's head. Atem looked up at him, his eyes clouded and devoid of emotion. "You are a good son, Atem, and one day you will make a very good pharaoh," he said almost proudly as he left the room.

Atem remained on the floor for a few minutes, his eyes closed, trying to contemplate the future he had just agreed to. What choice did he have? He knew from the very start there would be no future with Mahad or Seto. It wasn't even an option. He had been a fool and Mahad had been right when he said marrying Isis was in his best interest. It would solve everyone's problems and put an end to these ridiculous games. Atem was the prince; his duty first and foremost was to his country, and he had been behaving selfishly. It was time to put that aside and do what needed to be done, no matter how unhappy he would end up. He finally found the strength to stand and he slowly walked out the door. He wasn't supposed to leave the palace unattended, but he slipped out for a walk to clear his head, covering himself in a hood so he wouldn't be recognized. He roamed around the town watching his subjects go about their daily lives, wondering what it must be like for them. They were not as well off as he was, but they were free to make their own choices. It was a life he could never have. He stopped at a stand to purchase a bit of fruit to snack on when he suddenly heard his name. He whipped around to find Mana standing behind him, a large basket of good in her arms.

"It is you Atem! What are you doing out here alone? You know that isn't allowed," she said rather loudly.

"Keep it down, Mana. I just needed a walk by myself. What are you doing?" he asked her as he guided her away from the stand to a place more suited for talking.

"Just buying a few things I ran out of. I certainly didn't expect to run into you," she said, looking at him quizzically.

"There is a lot on my mind right now. I don't know if you heard yet, but my father has arranged for me to marry Isis."

"What? I didn't know that! No one tells me anything! You aren't going through with it, are you?" she gasped.

"Actually…I am. I wasn't going to at first, but I see now that it is the best thing for everyone. My kingdom does need an heir, doesn't it?" he said, repeating his father's reasoning.

"But…what about Mahad?" She looked at him rather confused, a hint of sadness in her voice. Her mentor and Atem were both very important to her and she didn't want to see something wedge between them.

Atem looked at Mana for a minute, wondering if he should give her the entire truth. Mana was close to Mahad and he thought she might be angry, but she had always been closer to the prince, and he was sure she would still be on his side. "I thought about being with him Mana, truly I did. I love him dearly and he will always be an important person in my life. I realized last night though…I just can't love him like he loves me. It's not that I don't have feelings for him, it's just…" It's just what? What was it that was keeping him from being able to give himself to Mahad. Was it the sense of duty he felt the need to fulfill? The realization that a relationship with him would never be possible? Or perhaps something much worse, such as stronger feelings for someone else? He put that thought out of his mind immediately. He was done with those thoughts. Lingering on false hopes was only going to bring him more pain. "It's just that I am the prince, and there are certain things that princes can and cannot do. I am not like these people," he said, gesturing to the crowds around him. "I have to put my kingdom first, and that is why marrying Isis is important. I must make my father proud." He looked at Mana to see her reaction and saw something he didn't expect. She was looking at him with an expression of unmistakable pity. He was royalty and had everything anyone could ever want; no one had _ever_ pitied him before. Yet this girl stood before him, showing on her face what he already knew but nobody else realized: that being a prince wasn't a charmed life full of luxury. It was a prison sentence from birth.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I want you to be happy, Atem, in whatever you decide. Don't let others dictate your future for you. That's not the you I have known all these years." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away with her basket.

The prince stood still, feeling worse than ever. It didn't matter what Mana said, it didn't matter what anyone said; this was the right thing to do. She couldn't possibly understand the weight that his decisions carried. He strode back to the palace, hoping that his wedding could take place before anyone else could give him advice he couldn't afford to take.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was depressing, but you have to get past the hard times to get to the lovelier things :) Thank you CandyassGoth for the idea about the bath! Sorry I gave you the opposite of fluff dear, but my characters had minds of their own. Atem was an emotional wreck, but he'll come to his senses XD If you guys review, maybe I'll put your ideas in the story too! So review review review please! It makes my day a little brighter :D<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello there everyone! I know this chapter took me a little while to get up, but it was an important chapter and I didn't want to rush it. Plus it's longer than usual and that's a bonus! I really enjoyed writing this with all the beautiful wedding attire and the emotional turmoil, so I hope you enjoy reading it! :D_

* * *

><p>A week had passed and the day of the wedding had arrived. Atem had successfully busied himself enough with wedding preparations to avoid both Mahad and Seto. While the rest of the palace was alive with excitement over the marriage of their prince, Atem had turned into an empty shell of himself. The days blurred together as he continued to go through the motions, unthinking, unfeeling. He had nothing left but his duty. Mahad had spent the week working himself to the bone, doing anything he could to stop the pain and confusion. Seto had become so insufferable to be around that he spent most of his time alone. No amount of joy in the air could disperse the cloud of misery that plagued them.<p>

The prince sat in his room, his servants carefully readying him for the ceremony. He kept himself still as his eyes were delicately painted with kohl and malachite, the black and green beautifully offsetting his violet eyes. Yet those eyes were not shining with passion or excitement; they were dull and listless, the eyes of a man who had given up on life. Atem stared into nothingness as he let this servants work on him, barely aware that they were there. He was adorned with shimmering silver jewelry and wore clothing of the purest white, giving him a light, ethereal look that made a lovely contrast against his tanned skin and dark makeup. He truly looked like a god incarnate, not that Atem even noticed. To him, the cuffs around his wrists felt like shackles, the necklace around his throat like a noose. He might as well be dressing for his own funeral and not his wedding. He only had a few hours until he had to head down for the ceremony, but there was no point in savoring any last moments. He had nothing left to savor.

Meanwhile, Mahad was trying his best to remain as apathetic as possible as he helped to prepare for the wedding. Everyone in the palace was put to work, making sure it was an event to remember. He watched as Mana ran around the court, conjuring beautiful, undying flowers out of thin air and spreading them about. Mahad knew she wasn't happy about the marriage either, but as always she was working hard to try to keep everything cheerful. She glanced his way and gave him a warm smile, but he pretended he didn't see her. The magician quit what he was doing and walked over to his apprentice. He didn't feel like standing there watching her pity him anymore. "I'm going back to my room to dress. I'll see you at the ceremony." Mana gave him an understanding nod as he walked away. Mahad surveyed the room before he left; it was stunning, surely fit for his prince. It made him sick. As he turned to leave, he realized someone was conspicuously missing from the room. Where was Seto? They had all been asked to assist in the preparations. _That conceited bastard must think he's too good to help us. Probably locked up in his room brooding as usual._

Mahad let the issue go and walked back to his room, dressing for the wedding. He put on his finest attire then called his servants to fix his hair and makeup. Foregoing his regular headdress, he allowed them to pull back his long hair, twisting ocean colored glass beads into his high ponytail. Similar colored glass was inlaid into his jewelry. Feeling sufficiently ready, he dismissed the servants and sat down on his bed. He contemplated remaining in his room during the ceremony or even running away, but he knew he would do neither of those things. No matter what had happened between them, he was still Atem's friend and guardian and would never leave him like that. It wasn't as if Atem was doing this to Mahad on purpose. He hadn't seen the prince since he ran out on him, but Mahad suspected it was the reason he chose to go through with the marriage. Atem couldn't possibly be happy with this choice.

_Wait…what am I doing? _Suddenly the magician realized something. He was supposed to protect Atem, yet he was letting him go through with something he knew the prince didn't want. He had to stop this, not for his sake but for Atem's. He had always considered his duty to be to Atem above everything else, even the kingdom. It was that duty that made him realize this was the right thing to do. He stood up and sprinted from his room, but not to the court. Mahad knew he couldn't do this alone; he needed help.

* * *

><p>Seto was sprawled out on his bad, staring up at the ceiling. He had blown off preparing for the ceremony, though had decided to dress in case he changed his mind about attending. It wasn't like him to neglect an order, but he couldn't care less at this point. He turned his gaze to the empty space next to him in his bed, remembering the heat of Atem's body as he held him, the softness of his skin, the way the prince had so readily embraced him. The thought made him furious; he stood up and grabbed a vase on the nearby table, smashing it against the wall.<p>

"Upset about something, I take it?"

Seto wheeled around to find Mahad standing in his doorway. His eyes narrowed and his anger grew stronger. "Why the fuck are you here?" he spat, ready to take his frustrations out on the magician next.

Mahad ignored him and took a seat on the nearby sofa, trying to decide how he wanted to go about this. Enlisting Seto's help was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had no one else to go to, no one else who would be bold enough to attempt something like this, no one else who had a reason to. "Going to the wedding I see," he said quietly, noting the exquisite midnight blue the guardian was dressed in. Mahad could almost see why the prince found Seto so alluring. A pang of jealously ran through him like a knife.

"As are you. I'm rather surprised, but then again, you aren't the type to disobey and attract attention to yourself, are you?" Seto replied, leaning against the wall as he spoke to the magician, not wishing to share the sofa with him.

"Actually, that is why I am here. I want to put an end to this wedding, and I want you to help me. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think it was the right course of action." Mahad spoke with determination, his smoky eyes pleading with Seto to join him.

"You have got to be kidding right? You think I'm going to help you disrupt a royal marriage ceremony just so you don't lose your beloved prince?" Seto laughed the notion was so absurd. "I will not be party to such a humiliating display. Besides, it would never work. This is what the prince wishes and so it shall be done."

"That's the whole point! Atem doesn't wish for this to happen!" Mahad snapped back. "You should know better than anyone, considering you are the one he confided in about the matter in the first place. If you truly believe that this is what Atem wants, then go to the ceremony and watch him take his vows, but if you have even the slightest doubt, please aid me in this." His words were full of bitter contempt and envy, but they seemed to strike a chord in the other guardian. The magician watched as Seto's eyes fell to the floor, a quiet despair falling over him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, don't you see? He has spurned us both and has chosen a third route," Seto responded, never taking his eyes off the ground. "He said…he said I ruined his life…I do not know why he turned from you, but I do know that I am no longer a part of this."

Catching glance of a tear falling from the guardian's eye, Mahad suddenly understood the true Seto. "You really do care for him…don't you?" He asked, tears welling up in his own eyes that he quickly wiped away. Seto looked up at him, not appearing angry at the accusation, but vulnerable.

"More than you could ever realize," he answered softly, finally moving to sit beside Mahad. He didn't hate the magician; he was just painfully jealous, jealous that Atem always chose Mahad over him, jealous that this man had a bond with the prince that he never would. He really hated himself, knowing he would never be good enough. "What does it matter? He wants you. He will always choose you."

"You are wrong, Seto," Mahad said, his voice filled with sadness and disappointment. "Atem shows me too much loyalty, forgetting his own feelings. Yet he gave himself to you in a way he never has to me...in a way he wouldn't give to me… That alone is a declaration of his heart's true desire."

The two of them sat in silence, each of them thinking that he did not deserve the prince. "We hurt him, didn't we…forcing him to choose like that," Seto finally said solemnly. "Now we have driven him into a life he never wanted."

"It isn't too late to fix things." Mahad hesitantly placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, letting him know he needed him on this.

The guardian looked at him in shock, but slowly the corners of his mouth turned up into the sly grin that was so quintessentially Seto. He held out his hand and Mahad grasped it in a firm handshake. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>It seemed that the entire kingdom had turned up for the marriage of their prince; even those outside of the nobility gathered near the palace to try to catch glimpses of the new couple. Marriage festivities were rather uncommon unless you were upper class, so naturally everyone was intrigued. The high priest of Amun Ra had come to bless the marriage under the sun god and a scribe arrived with the marriage contract ready to sign. Atem stood in front of his father as he sat on his throne, waiting for Isis to arrive. He kept his head turned from the guests, but he could feel hundreds of eyes on him, all watching his moment of defeat with palpable anticipation.<p>

Mana strolled up to him before taking her seat, practically in tears already. "I just wanted to wish you luck, Atem. I hope your decision brings you some measure of happiness."

Atem embraced her, quietly asking her if she had seen Mahad or Seto. She shook her head as she pulled back, whispering "I'm sorry" before she left to find her seat. The prince couldn't say he was surprised. Yes, he had thought at least Mahad would show up out of some sense of duty, but it seemed that even the magician could not gather the composure to sit through this torture. It was better neither of them were here; this way Atem could play his part without distraction.

Finally the bride entered, dressed in white and silver to match her groom. Her hands and arms were decorated with intricate henna patterns and finely beaded netting had been placed over her sleek, raven hair. Atem could not deny that she looked lovely enough to resemble the goddess for which she was named, but the beauty of this woman did not fill the void inside of him. He put on the best smile he could muster as he took her hands. The pharaoh smiled at his son proudly as the priest began to ask Amun Ra for his blessing. Atem had brought a ring for his bride as was custom, and slipped it onto her slender finger as he pledged his commitment to her. His voice cracked as the words came out and he swallowed nervously. _It's almost over. All I have to do is sign the paper and then I can leave. _Isis gave him a quizzical look, asking if he was all right in a whisper. Atem nodded and motioned for the contract to be brought over. He looked at the piece of paper and hesitated, knowing that signing it would make everything official. The weight of the decision was crushing him. Atem looked back at his father, the pharaoh silently urging him on. Sighing, he resigned himself to fulfilling his duty.

"My prince, don't do this!"

Atem dropped the unsigned contract and spun around, stunned as he saw Mahad and Seto burst into the room _together_. The whole room was taken aback, muttering their shock amongst each other. "What the..? What are you two doing?" Atem stuttered out, trying to comprehend the idea of his two best guardians breaking decorum and interrupting a royal ceremony. There was no way his father was going to give them a break this time.

Mahad ran up to the prince, pulling him away from Isis and ignoring the look of fury he was receiving from the pharaoh. "Please Atem…please don't go through with this. Don't throw your life away." He was down on his knees, squeezing the prince's hands in his own.

Atem's eyes welled up with tears, not knowing what to say. He looked from Mahad to Seto; the guardian had been silent so far, but the prince saw a fierce desperation in his sapphire eyes. He couldn't bear to see this kind of pain in the two people who meant the most to him.

"Why don't we have this discussion elsewhere?" Seto advised, wanting to get as far away from the pharaoh as possible.

The three of them rushed away to an empty room, Atem slumping onto the nearest sofa. "Why are you doing this?" he broke the silence, his eyes to the floor. "I knew what I had to do. It was supposed to be quick and simple, and now the two of you have made it impossibly difficult." He was shaking with pain and frustration.

"This can't be what you want, Atem," Mahad replied. He remained beside Seto, fearing that taking a seat beside the prince would make him even more agitated.

"Of course this isn't what I want!" he cried, lifting his head to face them. "I never wanted this, but there was no other choice! I was hurting and disappointing everyone important to me and I had a higher duty to consider. I am doing this for both of you…"

Seto narrowed his eyes and walked over to Atem, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. "I don't want to hear any more of that martyr bullshit. Don't you remember what I told you when you first came to me with this? This is your life and no one else's! Stop trying to look out for everyone's feelings besides your own because it's easier than facing your own emotions! I thought you were better than that."

Atem looked at the guardian wide-eyed, the truth of his words seeping in. "I had forgotten…" he whispered as he gently pushed Seto's hand away. He sat silent for a while, sorting out the thoughts jumbled around in his head. Why was he really marrying Isis? To fulfill his obligation to his father and his kingdom? Or to ignore the turmoil in his heart, pretending this would erase it? This was wrong and he knew it; this accomplished nothing. "You are right," he said as he finally lifted his eyes to Seto again. "This isn't going to solve anything. This is me running away and giving up. A true prince runs away from nothing. I refuse to be as weak as that." Atem stood and gave Seto's shoulder a warm squeeze. "Thank you. I owe you much." There was so much more he wanted to say to him, but now was not the time. They simply exchanged silent looks of understanding. Atem broke from him and made his way to Mahad, taking the magician's hands in his. "I am truly sorry. I thought you hated me…the way I ran out on you like that…"

"I could never hate you, my prince. My feelings are hardly a reason to give up your own happiness. That won't do either of us any good." Mahad smiled, knowing that he and Seto had gotten through to him. "If I may say, you really do look amazing, though. I am sorry it was wasted."

Atem smiled back, looking Mahad over. "I could say the same about you, about both of you." He noted the faint red tinge that came to Seto's cheeks as he turned away with an embarrassed scowl. "Well, I suppose I have some explaining to do." The prince was about to return to the court, when suddenly Mana burst into the room, a look of shock and fear on her face.

"Atem, there you are!" she cried, her voice urgent. "Come quick! Your father just collapsed."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I really love cliffhangers XD Exciting things are to come, and even some happy things believe it or not! You know what would make this story even better though? If you guys review! It means a lot to me and it really helps me out, so please give me your input! ;) <em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm back! So sorry for the wait! I know its been ages, but I lost my inspiration for a while and I didn't want to write something that wasn't that great for the sake of updating. I wanted to make sure I was giving everyone a quality story ;) Now that I'm working on this again though I think it will be easier to keep going ^^ Hope you all enjoy, it's a sad one!_

* * *

><p>Atem rushed to the court, finding his father at the foot of his throne. "Father! Father wake up!" He shook the pharaoh and squeezed his hand, but Aknamkanon remained unconscious. "Get him up to his bed now!" the prince shouted, the servants hurrying to assist their ruler. Mahad and Seto entered the room as the pharaoh was being carried away. "Mahad! Please you have to help him! Use whatever magic you have, just make him better," Atem cried, flinging himself into the magician's arms. "They are taking him up to his room, please go help!"<p>

Mahad knew there probably wasn't much he could do; he wasn't a healer. But as Atem looked up at him with tears in his eyes, pleading with him desperately, there was no way he could refuse. "I shall try my best, my prince." He bowed and quickly took off in the direction of the servants.

"My prince," Seto spoke up, "is there anything I can do for you?" The situation was very grave indeed, and even the hard-hearted guardian felt the need to offer comfort.

"Can you stay with me while I wait?" Atem asked, grateful for the offer of help.

"Of course, anything you wish."

The two of them sat silent outside of the pharaoh's room, waiting for any kind of news. Atem was trying his hardest to remain calm, but his apprehension was obvious as he twisted his rings around his fingers, his tell-tale nervous habit.

Seto felt helpless not knowing what to say. He knew if Mahad was here he would know exactly what words of comfort to offer the prince; his resentment of the magician had returned with full force. He thought about putting an arm around him or taking his hand, but that would probably serve to make the situation needlessly awkward. The guardian chose to remain quietly by his prince's side, hoping his presence was enough.

Soon the door opened slightly and Mahad stepped out. "The pharaoh wishes to see you, my prince. We did everything we could, but I'm afraid your father is very ill. It seems he has lost the will to live," the magician said somberly. "I am very sorry."

Atem stood and nodded in understanding, brushing past Mahad as he entered his father's room. The pharaoh lay in his bed, a cool cloth covering his forehead. As the prince approached him, he noticed how pale his father was, how shallow he was breathing. He slowly knelt by the bedside, attempting to keep his composure.

"My son…you have come," Aknamkanon said in a whisper.

"Yes, father, I'm here and you are going to be okay. I'm sure the healers can help you somehow," he said with feigned optimism.

"No, not this time, Atem." The pharaoh tried to sit up with what little strength he had and pulled the millennium puzzle off over his head. The small effort drained him and he sunk back down onto his pillow coughing. "I want you to have this, my son. It belongs with the ruler of Egypt."

Atem's eyes widened as he realized the implications of taking the puzzle. "No…no, I don't deserve it. This is all my fault. If I had just married Isis like I was supposed to…"

"Atem listen to me. This is not your fault," the pharaoh interrupted. "It is I who should not have pushed you into something you did not want. This was a long time coming. It is about time I pay for the misdeeds I have committed."

"Father you cannot die!" Atem clutched his father's hands, tears of desperation beginning to fill his eyes. Aknamkanon pulled his hand out of his son's grasp and placed it on his cheek. Atem was taken aback as his father looked on him lovingly for the first time in ages.

"You have become a man before my eyes, my son, and I am proud to say you have grown into a far better man than I. I know you will protect this kingdom with honor, no matter what darkness may befall it. My biggest regret is that the consequences of my actions fall upon you."

Atem was confused by his father's words; Egypt was at peace now, so what darkness did he speak of? "What do you mean father? FATHER!" The pharaoh's eyes had closed, his breath slowly leaving him. "NO! Father you cannot leave!" The prince frantically tried to stir his father, but to no avail. He laid his head on Aknamkanon's chest, finally letting out all the tears he had held back. The pharaoh was gone.

* * *

><p>Atem sat silently on his balcony, dangling his legs off the edge through the bars like he did when he was little. The evening air was particularly cool and the prince shivered as he gazed up mindlessly at the stars slowly emerging against the darkening sky.<p>

"It looks like you could use something to warm you up."

The prince turned his head at the gentle voice behind him, smiling softly as Mahad laid a blanket around his shoulders. "Thank you," he said quietly as the magician sat down beside him.

"So when are you going to come out of this room and be among people? It's been almost three weeks already since the pharaoh's passing." Mahad watched Atem, looking for any change since the last time he visited. The prince had on none of his usual adornments and his face was clean of makeup; it was clear he had no intentions of leaving his room. Atem did seem less sorrowful, thankfully, but by the look on his face there was undoubtedly something on his mind.

Atem looked away from his friend, staring off into the distance again. "It's not my father's death that has me seeking seclusion, not anymore. Yes, I am still mourning his loss. I do not think I will really have any closure until they are finished with the embalming and he can finally be entombed. Now, though, I feel nothing but uncertainty." He pulled the blanket tighter around him, as if the extra security it provided shielded him from his apprehension. "I'm not ready to be pharaoh. Before, I would never have said such a thing. I thought I could handle anything, but now I realize how weak I truly am. How am I to run a kingdom when I don't even understand my own heart, when I hurt everyone I am close to?" He looked down at the millennium puzzle around his neck, tracing his fingers along its sides; it felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds. Whatever secrets it held, he would never be worthy of them.

"Atem, look at me." Mahad reached over and took the prince's hand as the other boy turned to face him. His violet eyes looked weary. "You will truly be a great ruler. You are the strongest person I know. Instead of bending to the will of others, you stand up for yourself and make your own choices, yet you never fail to think of your people. That is the mark of a true leader. Do not doubt yourself or your abilities. You may not see it yet, but everyone around you can see your strength and potential. Don't tell me that I am just saying this because I am your friend. You can ask anyone."

The prince felt a small sense of relief, hearing that others believed in him so much. He remembered the lecture Seto had given him on taking control of his own life and he couldn't help but smile a little. No one had ever yelled at him like that before in his life. For some reason this thought reminded him of things that he had not yet settled, things that needed to be said to the person beside him. "I believe you Mahad, but there is something I have not resolved. I hurt you, and you can say you are fine all you wish, but I know you too well not to see what is really behind those words. I am sorry, and I only hope that you can forgive me."

Mahad felt a stab of sadness in his heart remembering the day Atem ran away from him, but he had since come to terms with the reality of the situation. "You have been long forgiven, my prince. How could I be angry at you for something that is not your fault?"

Confusion flashed across Atem's face. "What do you mean by that?"

The magician heaved a sigh. "You cannot help that you do not love me the way I love you."

Atem opened his mouth to object, but promptly closed it. He knew what Mahad said was true; there was no point in trying to make something work that was not meant to be. He looked at his friend apologetically. "I do love you," he said quietly, shifting closer to the magician. "I know that what I feel for you is more than just friendship, more than just the bond of brothers, but…something doesn't feel right. I'm not sure why."

"Perhaps in another time and place, we could have been together," Mahad responded, crushing pain in his chest as he tried to get the words out, "but here, now, I think there is someone else who has captured your heart." He knew it was time to let go. He could have stayed quiet, he could have found a way to keep the prince for himself, but he loved him too much for that. He could see Atem suffering from his conflicting emotions and wanted to set him free; he owed him that much.

"What? Someone else?" Atem was genuinely taken aback by the comment. A hint of realization flashed across his mind, but the emotions inside of him were in such turmoil he couldn't make sense of it right away. He simply looked at Mahad as if waiting for an explanation.

"You really don't know, do you?" Mahad shook his head, an unexpected smile spread across his face. "It makes me very happy, knowing you were willing to bury your emotions so deeply in order to protect me. However, I think you should know that a certain intolerably arrogant member of the court cares for you very much…and I suspect you care for him too."

"Seto…" Atem whispered to himself. He tried to wrap his head around the magician's words, but it seemed too impossible. "No…you're wrong, you have to be. Seto doesn't care about anyone but himself. Playing with me is only a game to him…isn't it?" He looked up at Mahad wide-eyed, his dam of carefully pent-up feelings collapsing and rushing forward all at once. Seto had once told him he loved him, but he thought it had been a joke, that he was purposely trying to hurt him. What if it hadn't been? "H-how do you know this? Did he tell you?" Atem asked, his head spinning. The magician nodded and the prince looked away, staring intently over the edge of the balcony at the ground below. It all made sense now, why Seto had been so angry with him, why he had been so distant as of late. "I've made a terrible mistake…"

"Do you love him?"

Atem heard the question, but the answer didn't come so easily. He knew he had feelings for Seto; it wasn't something that could be denied. He assumed they resulted from purely physical urges and nothing more. The heat that developed between them simply from a challenging look, the way his body reacted so readily to his touch, Seto made him completely lose his senses when he was around. As he continued to think on it, though, he realized there was more to these feelings. Seto had worked his way under his skin and consumed his thoughts. He was like no one he had ever met before, the only person who could go toe to toe with him in an argument, the only one who could get his blood boiling, the only person who truly treated him like an equal. He felt alive with Seto. "I…think I do." Atem remained silent a moment before turning to look Mahad in the eyes, his own clouded with regret. "I wanted it to be you…I wanted it so badly. I kept telling myself that I was confused, that he was confusing me, but…" He was cut off as Mahad suddenly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tightly against his chest. The magician buried his face in the crook of Atem's neck, holding him almost desperately, as if he felt it would be the last time. The prince returned the embrace, stroking Mahad's long hair, trying to soothe him.

Mahad clung to Atem, breathing in his scent, savoring every last touch. "I have only ever wanted your happiness," he whispered softly, fighting to keep the tears back. "If that means letting you go, so be it." He pulled away, putting on a weak smile as he saw the look of concern on the prince's face. "I'll be fine. You should go to him. I'm sure he's been worried about you."

Atem brought his hand up to touch Mahad's cheek, lightly running his thumb across his soft skin. "You are far too kind, my friend. I'll never deserve you." He kissed the magician gently on the forehead, a piercing pain running through his heart as he felt the wetness of tears on his hand. The prince stood and walked to the door, turning just for a moment to look back at his friend. Mahad had himself wrapped in the blanket, his head down and his hair cascading over his face, hiding his countenance. Atem had the urge to rush back to him, but he knew in the end there was nothing he could do to stave off the inevitable sorrow that came from unrequited love. His presence would likely make things even harder. Forcing himself to turn away, he opened the door and rushed down the hallway, his sadness slowly being replaced with resolve. He finally understood where his heart truly belonged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here our story officially takes the scandalshipping route. Obviously I adore Mahad, and this story is more about him than anyone, so of course there will be more going on with him for all the rest of you who love him too :) As for you Seto lovers, next time you will all have a lovely treat! Quick little history note: ideally, the embalming process took around 70 days to complete, hence the long time-lapse. The preservation process was very intricate. They didn't just take out their organs and wrap them up and be done with it XD Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming! I appreciate it so much ^^<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_Warning: about half of this chapter is smut, so if you don't like, don't read! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Seto! Seto open the door it's me!" Atem had run straight to Seto's room and began pounding on the door, too swept up in the moment to remember it was late at night. The doorknob finally turned and Atem practically pushed his way inside, but was startled to see one of Seto's servants on the other side of the door. "Oh! Please excuse me, but is Seto here?" It was a good thing it was dark in the room; his face was flushed in humiliation.<p>

"My prince, I am sorry, but Master Seto stepped out. I am not sure when he will return," the servant said as he bowed, a bit of astonishment in his voice.

"He did? I am very sorry to have disturbed you at this late hour," Atem said, thoroughly embarrassed as he stepped out of the room. He started wandering back down the hallway, wondering where the guardian could be. He slipped quietly through the darkened corridors so as not to wake anyone as he continued to search. He couldn't seem to find Seto anywhere. Frustrated, he paused and leaned up against the wall to take a break. Maybe he should just go back to bed and find Seto in the morning. That would be more logical than running around the palace at night with no clue where to go. He started to head back when suddenly a small noise caught his ear. Atem turned and walked in the direction the sound came from. Light was coming from a room just down the hall and the prince quietly peeked inside. There he saw Seto immersed in work, the millennium rod sitting on the desk in front of him as he scribbled notes down on papyrus. The prince stepped inside and cleared his throat, shocking the guardian out of his concentrated state.

"My prince, what are you doing up?" Seto asked, taken aback at Atem's unexpected entrance. He pocketed the millennium rod and walked over to the other boy. "You should be in bed by now."

"I should be asking you the same question," Atem said as he looked up at Seto quizzically. "Do you work this late all the time?" There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Usually. There is much to be done and I don't like wasting time," Seto replied casually, as if this was perfectly normal behavior.

"But why? All of the other guardians have gone to bed. You deserve to rest as well."

"That is why I am better than them. Even though I have been here less time than everyone else, I have trained harder than anyone and have surpassed them all in power, except for perhaps Mahad…" He spat out the magician's name like it was poison.

"All of my guardians are powerful, Seto. This isn't some sort of contest." Atem was not pleased by the arrogance in Seto's voice, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel it was being used out of insecurity. "I don't wish for you to work yourself so hard."

"You don't understand," Seto's gaze became cold and defensive as he turned away from Atem. "All of your guardians are also nobility. I don't even know who my father was. He abandoned my mother and I and left us with nothing. All I had was my intelligence and it was that which got me here, but no matter how you look at it, I will never be treated with the same respect as the rest of the court. That is why I must work so hard, so the reputation of my skill will precede me, so everyone will know that I deserve to be here."

Atem's eyes widened in understanding; so this was the reason for Seto's constant need to prove his superiority. The prince walked up to his guardian and embraced him from behind, burying his face in his cape.

"My prince, what are you doing?" Seto tensed and immediately spun around, giving Atem a baffled look.

"Seto…you don't have to prove anything to anyone. Don't you see how much everyone in the palace respects you already?" Atem took Seto's hands as he looked him in the eyes, ignoring his question.

"You don't understand. You were born into royalty, with every advantage right in front of you without having to work for it." Seto's eyes narrowed, but he didn't pull his hands away. He may have been frustrated that he was denied the same privileges in life, but he had never once resented the prince or any other member of the court for their station. That would be foolish and weak. Instead of holding grudges against others that would get him nowhere, he trained incredibly hard to make himself worthy of the same privileges.

Atem frowned and held Seto's hands tighter. "No, I don't understand and I won't pretend to. What I do know is that you are one of the strongest, most capable, men I have ever known, and I have proud to have you as my right hand…that is, if you will have me."

"What? You want me as your right hand? I thought…but Mahad…" Seto was completely stunned, sure that Atem had already made his choice.

"Mahad is my dearest friend, and always will be, but you have shown yourself to be more than worthy of the position."A smile spread across Atem's face, knowing his words held a double meaning.

Seto suddenly dropped to his knees, bowing his head. "Thank you for this honor, my prince. I swear I will serve you well." He placed a soft kiss on the back of Atem's hand before looking back up at him. He could feel the blood racing beneath the prince's skin and his lips turned up into a wry smile. "I'm getting the feeling that you didn't come looking for me in the middle of the night just to tell me this. Is there something else I should know?"

"Isn't it obvious? And here I thought you were intelligent," Atem replied, that challenging spirit rising up in him again.

"I have an idea, but I want to hear you say it out loud," Seto said as he stood, looking down at the prince expectantly.

Atem moved close to the guardian, his hands coming to rest on his chest. "I didn't take you seriously, you know, when you told me you loved me. I truly thought you were trying to hurt me."

"I realize that now," Seto responded. "I was humiliated and angry at the way you reacted, but I know there was no way for you to know that my words were genuine. Why would they have been, with the way I was toying around with you? I came to realize that you would never choose me over Mahad, and it was my own fault."

"It is true. I wanted to choose him, I wanted it more than anything, but in the end I couldn't do it. I was already in love with someone else." Atem's hand slid up and he caressed Seto's cheek, fully appreciating how beautiful he was. "I have done a lot of thinking since my father passed away. There are still things I am not certain of, but I know now I could never be with anyone else but you."

"If you really mean that, you must also know that there is nothing to stop me from ravishing you right here and now," Seto replied with a devilish grin.

"I know that." The prince looked at Seto with knowing eyes, amethyst sparkling with both love and lust. He loved this man. He loved him and he never wished to be parted from him. He put his arms around Seto's neck and stood on his tip-toes, kissing him slowly and passionately.

Seto smiled against Atem's lips, amused by how much shorter the prince was than him. He swept him up into his arms and carried him over to the nearby sofa, leaning back with the prince straddling his lap. He kissed Atem as if it was for the last time, as if he would wake up and it would all be a dream. He never imagined that he would be the one the prince chose. His hands slid under Atem's tunic and up his thighs, lightly running his fingers across his skin. He grinned as Atem let a pleased sigh escape. "You still haven't told me yet you know," he whispered as his hand moved to touch the prince's stiffening length, his caresses still painfully slow. "Do you want more?" Seto asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Atem nodded, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripping Seto's shoulders tightly. "Then say it."

The prince opened his eyes and looked at Seto, his heart racing as he gazed into the smoldering sapphire eyes looking back at him expectantly. Not so long ago he would have been far too proud to ever say what he knew Seto was waiting for, but much had changed. He remembered when Seto first admitted his feelings to him; if a man as arrogant as him could bear his soul like that, so could he. The words came to him easily now. "I love you, Seto. I love you more than I will ever love anyone." The words had barely left his lips when Seto grabbed his chin and kissed him softly, at the same time pressing down hard on the head of his now rigid cock. Atem cried out and bucked his hips against the guardian's. He pulled back and began kissing a trail down Seto's neck, pleasure pooling in his groin as the roughness of Seto's touches increased. "Seto…if you keep this up I'm going to come," he said, his breath shaky.

"Then go ahead and come. We have all night," Seto said with a smirk. He was suddenly startled when Atem pushed away and got off of his lap, a challenging gleam in his amethyst eyes. His look of confusion turned into an amused smile as he realized what the prince was up to.

Atem pulled up Seto's robes and kneeled down on the sofa beside the guardian, a bit of hesitation crossing his face.

"You don't have to do this, Atem. The sight of my prince on his knees for me is enough to get me hard," Seto grinned as he ran a hand through Atem's hair, though he truly didn't think the other boy should have to do anything for him. He was his prince, after all, and was happy to service him in whatever way he wanted.

The prince, spurred on by the guardian's words, simply gave him a teasing glare before grasping Seto's length in his hand and taking it into his mouth. He had never done this before, but he knew enough about what felt good after having it done to him. He bobbed his mouth up and down, swirling his tongue around the shaft as he did so.

Seto let a moan escape his lips as he clutched a handful of the prince's hair. "Atem…" The wet warmth of the prince's mouth on him was overwhelming his senses, making him incredibly impatient. He looked down at Atem and saw lustful eyes looking back at him, his gaze so lewd that Seto had to catch his breath. He watched as the prince licked him from base to tip before taking him in the whole way to his throat. He gasped, his hand on Atem's head subconsciously guiding him down onto his hardening cock. "Gods I can't take it anymore," he said as he coaxed Atem's head up and pulled him back onto his lap.

Atem grinned, licking the excess saliva off his lips for Seto to see. It seemed he had won this round. Before he knew it, though, Seto's fingers were at his entrance. He breathed in sharply, his arms wrapped tightly around Seto's neck as he felt a finger go inside.

"Relax," Seto whispered in the prince's ear as he worked to loosen him up, inserting another finger when he thought he could take it. He felt the prince's body press up against him, clinging to him. He needed to be inside of him. Removing his fingers, he lifted Atem's hips and slowly lowered them down onto himself. Seto sighed as tight, hot warmth surrounded him.

"Aaahh." Atem squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Seto's shoulder as he entered him, filling him completely. He slowly began to move his hips, Seto thrusting up below him to match his movements. The pain of being plunged into subsided little by little as their rhythm became steady, pleasure gradually taking its place. "Seto," he gasped, raising his head up to look at the guardian. He leaned in and they kissed fervently, as if trying to consume each other.

"I am never letting you go. You belong to me and only me," Seto whispered into Atem's ear as he continued thrusting, his speed increasing. His lips moved lower, leaving a burning trail of kisses to the prince's shoulder. He sucked at the skin there, knowing it would leave a very noticeable bruise. "Now everyone will know that you are mine."

Atem glared at Seto, but he was secretly happy. The guardian loved him enough to mark him as his own in a way that others could see. He wasn't ashamed to be in love with him; in fact he was _proud_ of it.

Seto grinned, seeing past the prince's begrudging look. He shifted the other boy's hips as he thrust in again, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Atem. The guardian aimed for that spot again and again and he felt the prince's body begin to tense. His own body was on the verge of climax as Atem grew tighter around him.

Atem buried his face in the crook of Seto's neck, his body begging for release. Not able to take it any longer, he gave in, waves of pleasure completely consuming him. His fingers clenched desperately in Seto's hair as he came, his head thrown back in rapture. He felt searing heat inside of him as Seto reached his climax as well, a sigh escaping his lips as he dug his fingernails into the prince's hips. Atem slouched against Seto's chest, out of breath and too tired to hold himself up any further. Heaving a contented sigh, he looked up into the other boy's eyes and smiled softly.

Seto smiled back, the two of them not having to speak to know what the other was thinking. Atem had chosen him; never again would he ever give the prince a reason to doubt him. He kissed the prince gently on the forehead and scooped him up into his arms. "I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep. Shall I take you to your quarters, my prince?" he asked as he stood.

Atem hated being carried, but he smiled at the guardian nonetheless. He would indulge him just this once. "Certainly not. You shall take me to yours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! After a very difficult term at school, I finally got to go home for break and finish this chapter :) Thanks so much for bearing with me. I hope you aren't disappointed ;) Also, thanks so much to all the people who have favorited and reviewed my fic. The story is drawing closer to the end, so more reviews are much appreciated! ^^<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

Atem looked on solemnly as Aknamkanon's sarcophagus was carried into the burial chamber. The embalming was finally complete, and although it had been several weeks, the loss of his father still pained the prince. He watched as the chamber was filled with his father's most valuable possessions, placing his hand on the coffin to silently say his last goodbyes. He refused to cry; Atem had made peace with the fact that he would continue on his own now. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, praying his father had finally found peace as well. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Mahad enter the chamber. Atem smiled softly at the magician, knowing this loss had been difficult for him as well.

"I thought I would come pay my final respects," Mahad said as he stopped beside the prince, kneeling before the sarcophagus. "I had known the pharaoh since I was a small child. Growing up in the palace with you, he was almost like a second father to me. He always told me to watch out for you. I suppose he thought you were the troublemaking type," he smiled, eyeing Atem knowingly. "But he also knew how special you were. He didn't want anything bad to happen to you, so I always did my best to watch over you."

Atem put an arm around Mahad's shoulder, comforting him as he noticed tears begin to fall from his eyes. "My father was very proud to have you in his court. You never once failed him, or me."

Mahad stood, bowing his head to the other boy. "I shall continue to serve you to the best of my ability. I will honor your father's wish, even now that he is gone."

The two of them stepped out of the tomb as the workers began to seal the entrance. They reminisced about their days as children as they walked back, Mahad in particular pointing out all the times Aknamkanon had scolded them thanks to Atem.

"Do you need me to escort you anywhere?" Mahad asked as they reached the palace, knowing that the prince had many preparations to make before tomorrow's coronation.

"There will be no need for that, Mahad," Atem answered quickly, a touch of embarrassment in his voice. "I promised Seto I would meet him when I got back."

"Oh, I see," Mahad replied, feeling a bit awkward. He was aware the two of them had been sneaking around to see each other in secret whenever they could, but it wasn't something that the magician liked to dwell on. "I don't mean to step out of line, but may I ask you one thing?" he inquired timidly, not certain it was something he should be asking. "Are you…happy? With him, I mean."

Atem was taken aback at the question at first, but suddenly he smiled. This was typical Mahad, always looking out for his happiness and well-being. He knew the question was one of pure concern, not jealousy. "Yes, I'm very happy, happier than I have been in quite some time," he answered honestly.

"I am glad to hear that, my prince," Mahad smiled back as he took his leave. He didn't doubt Atem's answer; the love he felt for Seto was written all over his face. He was saddened inside that he was not the one put that look upon his prince's face, but Atem's happiness meant the world to him. That would always matter more than anything.

* * *

><p>"Today is a special day, my prince," Seto whispered in Atem's ear, giving his lover a kiss as they awoke. He noted to himself how messy Atem's spiky hair was when he first woke up, gently running his fingers through it. It was small details such as these that Seto held dear. Right now there was no royal pretense, no indication that he was about to become the next ruler of Egypt. The boy lying next to him was just Atem, the person he loved, with flaws like everyone else.<p>

Atem smiled at the loving manner in which Seto woke him. "Yes, it is quite special. Today you become a pharaoh's consort," he teased as he sat up, looking out the window. The pale grey color of the sky indicated it was not quite dawn. "It's still rather early to be waking," he said as he lay back against the guardian's chest, embracing his warmth. He sighed contentedly, wishing he could stay like this all day. "I thought I would be more nervous today than I am," Atem spoke up after a length of silence, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "But since I've been with you, I feel I have the confidence to do anything. You make me want to be a stronger person." He turned to face Seto, an appreciative smile on his face. "If it wasn't for you and Mahad, I would never have gotten this far."

"Mahad too, hm?" Seto asked, knowing it would annoy Atem. He knew he and the magician had remained close, but the jealousy on Seto's part had dissipated. He was the one holding the prince in his arms, not Mahad.

Atem shot him a dirty look, the reaction Seto had wanted. "Yes, Mahad too. You know, you should be more appreciative of him. He is the one who gave me the courage to go after you. He willingly let me go. He wanted us to be happy."

"Is that so? You never told me that," Seto replied. He had always thought of the magician as emotionally weak, but it seemed he had misjudged him.

"I truly hope that perhaps one day you will be his friend," Atem said softly, smiling to himself as he cast his eyes down. "I want the two people I love most to remain close to me. I don't care how selfish that is."

Seto sighed, looking warmly at the prince as he tilted his face up toward his. "I see nothing wrong with a bit of selfishness now and then. You and I are the same in that. We don't give up the things that mean the most to us." He brought the other boy's face closer to his, so that their lips were almost just touching. "Just remember, you belong to me, and only me," he whispered, his voice sultry as he closed the gap between them. He began to kiss him with more fervor than he originally intended, but Atem reciprocated, pulling him closer. The prince involuntarily let out a wanton sigh as the guardian's lips moved to his neck. "Did last night not satisfy you enough?" Seto stopped, grinning in amusement. He swiftly changed his position so he was on top of the prince. "I suppose we still have some time before we have to get out of bed...though perhaps it would be best to restrain ourselves."

Atem looked up at him, his eyes shining with a playful lust. "Just shut up," he ordered, pulling Seto down.

* * *

><p>After the rising of the sun forced him out of bed, Atem immediately faced a whirlwind of preparations. His servants busily readied him for the coronation ceremony, after which he would step out to greet his people for the first time as pharaoh. The entire kingdom was gathering outside of the palace to pay their respects to their new ruler. There was a bit of nervous anticipation in the pit of his stomach as Atem finally made his way out to throne room to receive his crown. Nonetheless, he held his head high as he entered, ready to take this next step.<p>

The ceremony was relatively short, much to Atem's relief, though he knew this was only the beginning of an entire year of traditional celebrations. As his father's crown was placed upon his head, he was led to the balcony to be presented to his subjects for the first time as Pharaoh Atem. His eyes widened as he saw the amount of people who had come to see him. A bit unsure of what he should be doing, Atem waved politely as the crowd cheered. Before he knew it, he was being whisked away once more to his coronation feast. The court had been filled with guests, lavish cuisine, and entertainment. Atem felt a bit overwhelmed with it all as he took a seat at his throne, his guardians and other Egyptian nobles approaching him to pay their respects.

"You look good sitting there. Kingship suits you," Seto mused as he strode up to the throne, finally having his chance to kneel before the new pharaoh. He took Atem's hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"I have to agree with Master Seto on that point," Mahad chimed in, kneeling beside his fellow guardian. "Your father would be very proud of you, my pharaoh."

Atem smiled, his dearest companions having put him at ease. "For the first time today, I actually feel as if this is all real. I even feel like cele…brating…" he trailed off, his eyes going wide as he looked toward the entryway.

Pure silence fell over the room as an uninvited guest made his way through the crowd, dragging something behind him. Every guardian in the court moved to protect the pharaoh, their millennium items at the ready. The man had covered himself in gold and jewels, but the most distinguishable thing about him was the jagged scar that ran down his face.

"I'm sorry for intruding, ladies and gentlemen, but I simply could not miss the opportunity to greet the new pharaoh. I even brought him a gift!" the stranger shouted, a manic look in his eyes as he kicked forth the object he had hauled inside.

Atem was sickened, his eyes filled with indescribable fury as he beheld father's sarcophagus. "What have you done?!" he snarled, launching himself at the man.

"My pharaoh, no!" Mahad yelled, catching Atem's arm and holding him back from his attack. "How did you get in here?" he demanded coldly as he turned to the stranger.

"Oh, I have my ways. You wouldn't believe how easy it is to go unnoticed when a celebration is going on," the thief responded, a wicked smile plastered on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself, pharaoh. I am Bakura, formerly of Kul Elna, and I have come here tonight to take what is rightfully mine. Now hand over the millennium items," he demanded as he summoned a monster to his side.

"That's my father's ka!"Atem growled as he tried to lunge forward again, Mahad struggling to hold him back

"I'll take care of this, my pharaoh," Seto spoke up, stepping forward with millennium rod in hand. His sapphire eyes were cold and determined as he summoned his own ka, a fearsome competitor ready for battle. The fight ensued, and Seto easily defeated the other's monster.

Bakura merely laughed. He had something far more powerful in store. "I honestly only summoned that monster to get a rise out of you, pharaoh. It is nothing compared to my own ka. Meet diabound, the instrument of your destruction!" the thief cried as he summoned a truly horrific beast.

Seto attacked immediately, but even his powerful dragon was no match for the creature. Mahad ran forward and took his place, using his illusion magician to combat diabound. For all his strength, he too was thrown back.

Atem would not be kept back any longer. He knew what he had to do, he just wasn't sure if he could do it. _Father…please help me. _The pharaoh silently prayed as he faced Bakura on his own. "I will not allow you to harm the people I care about. Your monster is formidable, but I have the power of the Egyptian gods on my side." Using every ounce of sheer willpower he possessed, Atem summoned Obelisk the Tormentor.

The entire court was awe-stricken. Even Bakura appeared startled by the fact that the pharaoh could summon a god. Nonetheless, he attacked obelisk, his thirst for revenge still unquenched.

Atem could not believe his eyes; the two monsters were evenly matched. How that was possible, he had no idea. He and Bakura were forced into a stalemate, neither one able to destroy the other.

"It seems we are at an impasse, pharaoh. I have no choice but to take my leave, but I assure you, next time I _won't_ lose," Bakura glared darkly as he swept out of the room, guards chasing after him.

"My pharaoh, are you all right?" Mahad cried as he ran over to Atem's side, more worried about his well-being than catching up to the thief.

"Yes, I'm fine. We need to increase the security around the palace immediately. He will return and we must be ready," Atem spoke with serious concern, the safety of his people in jeopardy. He didn't know why this Bakura was so adamant about retrieving the millennium items, but it was clear he would go to any lengths to obtain them.

"I'll put my top magicians on it right away," Mahad assured him, running off to make preparations.

As the other guardians followed suit, Seto pulled Atem aside, firmly embracing him in his arms. "I swear to you, I will find a way to defeat Bakura. Losing to him was not only humiliating, but my failure could have put you in danger. I will do everything in my power to keep it from happening again." It was evident by the tone of his voice he was furious with himself.

"We will find a way to defeat him together," Atem replied, his expression hard with resolve. "I am not sitting out of this fight, no matter what anyone says. He desecrated my father's grave and tried to hurt the people I love. For me, this is personal."

Seto released Atem with a sigh, knowing him too well to even think of talking him out of it. "As much as I want to protect you, I will not hinder your efforts. You have every right to want justice for what has been done. For now, though, I think it best that you rest. I'm sure you are still in shock." He held out his hand, offering it to the pharaoh.

Atem did not wish to sleep, but the emotional exhaustion was taking its toll. He nodded in agreement and took the guardian's hand, walking with him back up to his room.

"Please try to get some sleep. I love you," Seto gave him a light kiss as he left him in the safety of his room, having placed guards at the door as a precaution.

As soon as he was alone, Atem collapsed onto his bed, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. From his window, he could see parts of the city ablaze, screams resounding in the darkness of the night. "I am so sorry father…"

The pharaoh whispered this over and over into his pillow until sleep finally took hold of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sincerely apologize that I have not been able to update this story for the past months. Between working on my senior thesis, finals, graduation, and looking for a job, I was way too busy and stressed to even think of working on anything that wasn't school or career related. For anyone who has graduated college, I'm sure you know what it's like. Now I have a lot more time to myself and the first thing I did was get to work on finishing this, since this fic means a lot to me and I definitely will complete it. So to everyone who read this story before and have been waiting, I am so sorry and I hope you like this chapter! There is some overlap with the events in the show, but it was a necessary scene to get through. Plus I like seeing Atem's reactions when he is actually grieving his father's death and is not a total stranger to him like he is in the memory world. Reviews are appreciated! :) Next chapter will most likely be the last, but there may be an epilogue.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Atem rubbed his eyes as he woke up for the third time that night. His mind was far too preoccupied for him to get any sort of decent rest. He stared at the ceiling, going over the evening's events in his head. It seemed like a bad dream, like he would go back to sleep and everything would be normal when he awoke. He knew Seto wanted him to stay in his room for his own safety, but he couldn't lay there a minute longer. Sure that the guardians would still be up going over security measures, the pharaoh quietly slipped out of his room to find them. He wanted to help in any way that he could. It wasn't as if he could get back to sleep at this point.

"Pharoah! What are you doing out of bed?" Mahad asked in surprise as his friend entered the room. He politely excused himself from his meeting with the royal guard. "I thought you were told to remain in your quarters for the night."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking of ways in which I could assist the guardians," Atem replied, walking alongside Mahad as they strolled out into the nearby courtyard. "What has everyone come up with so far?"

"The guards have been doubled at every entrance and archers will be patrolling the rooftops for the time being. Enhanced defenses can only do so much good, however. It seems that more drastic measures may have to taken. The enemy is far more powerful than anything we've dealt with before. There are…complications." Mahad hesitated, unsure if he should divulge any further information.

"Complications? What sort of complications?"

"Isis has been attempting to use the millennium necklace to foresee Bakura's plans, but for reasons unknown the future will not reveal itself to her. While we remain blind to his actions we are vulnerable," Mahad sighed. "There is no reason to worry though, my pharaoh. We are taking every precaution to ensure your safety."

Atem frowned, detecting the false confidence in the magician's voice. "There must be something I can do. I was able to summon Obelisk before; perhaps I can summon a god again. Up against a monster as fearsome as Bakura's, a god is our only hope."

"Atem…you shouldn't have had to fight earlier. It was my fault. Because of my carelessness you were put in danger."

"That isn't true! You said it yourself, even Isis was unable to foresee this evil. How could you have been prepared to fight something you didn't know existed?"

"I am the head of your personal security! I should be prepared for anything, even something this powerful!" Mahad snapped, his voice heavy with self-loathing. "What if I had lost you...it would have been my fault. How could I live with myself after something like that..."

The look of despair on his friend's face pained Atem to the core. There wasn't a single grain of truth to Mahad's words; it hurt him to think that the magician really felt that way, that he would try to shoulder the responsibility alone. "Don't you dare blame the actions of a mad-man on yourself. There was an entire palace full of people unprepared for an attack of that magnitude. If you are going to blame someone, blame Bakura. Besides, you didn't lose me. I'm not as fragile as you take me for. We will defeat him together, I swear it." The magician seemed unconvinced and Atem sighed, knowing he was going to get nowhere with this tonight. "Why don't we discuss this further in the morning? You look exhausted and I'd much rather have you making decisions with a clear mind. This is an order from your pharaoh."

"I shall try to rest now then, if that is what you think is best." Mahad bowed his head. He moved to leave, but paused, turning around once more. "Atem... you know I would lay down my life for you. Not only out of duty, but because I love you."

He left without another word, giving the other boy no chance to respond. He knew he couldn't make Atem understand the weight that he carried. A plan was already formulating in his head as he walked away; he would atone for his mistake and protect his pharaoh, at whatever cost it may be to himself.

* * *

><p>Mahad woke early and set his plan into motion, gathering his best men to assist him. No one else knew of what he was attempting to do, especially not Atem. If things worked out the way he hoped, he would be far away from the palace before the pharaoh realized he was gone. Atem would try to stop him, and he couldn't have anything getting in the way.<p>

"So, you plan to face Bakura alone."

Busy readying his horse, the magician was caught off guard by the voice. He turned to see Isis, a knowing look on her face as she approached him. "You've looked into my future, I assume. What is it that you saw?" he asked, a bit displeased she was able to spy on his plans.

"Much of what is to come was hidden from me, as your future now involves the thief. I gathered that you will reclaim your power and fight with your full strength. You should be wary, Mahad. That power was locked away for a reason, and I am unable to foresee the outcome of this battle." Her eyes were full of warning, a sense of foreboding upon her. "I am guessing you have not informed the pharaoh of your plans."

"If you came here to stop me, you have failed," Mahad responded sharply. "I am aware of the risks involved, but this is the only option I have left. If it means I am consumed by my own power, then so be it." He turned from her and grabbed the reins of his horse, heading off to meet the rest of the men.

"Mahad, before you go, know that whatever happens on this path you have chosen, I have seen your return," Isis spoke as he walked away from her, toward an uncertain future.

* * *

><p>"My pharaoh, are you still sleeping?" Seto knocked softly as he entered Atem's room and sat at the edge of the bed. "I thought I would check in on you this morning."<p>

Atem yawned and slowly sat up, smiling sleepily at the other boy. "I didn't sleep well at all, but other than that I'm fine. What about you? It doesn't look as if you slept well either."

"I was awake much of the night as well, working on a plan to defeat Bakura. I met with Master Akhenaden to discuss gathering more powerful Ka and today we shall begin the search. Hopefully we will not come back empty-handed." Seto took the pharaoh's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm going to do whatever is necessary to keep you safe."

"Just make sure _you_ stay safe in the process," Atem replied, kissing the guardian gently. "Speaking of which, I'm a bit worried about Mahad. The way he was behaving last night, I'm afraid he's going to do something reckless."

"Perhaps you should go check on him now if you have concerns. Though I must say, I don't like it when you have your mind on another man," Seto teased, pulling the pharaoh closer.

Atem rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at his lover's possessiveness. "I'm just going to check in on him quickly, then you can have me all to yourself for the rest of the day." He wrapped his arms around the guardian's neck, leaving him with a lingering kiss before he went to find his friend.

* * *

><p>"Atem! Um, I mean, pharaoh!" Mana called out as she spotted Atem in the hallway. "I was just going to look for you. Mahad was so mean to me…He gathered all of his magicians to go on his mission and he absolutely refused to let me come with him. I'm just as skilled as the rest of them! It's not fair he left me behind."<p>

"What are you talking about, Mana? What mission?" Atem's eyes grew wide, apprehension gripping him as she spoke.

"Wait, you mean you didn't know? He told me you approved his plan to go after Bakura! He also gave me this to give to you as he was leaving." She pulled out a small envelope and handed it to the pharaoh. "If I had known…I would have stopped him…I'm sorry."

Atem grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, finding a short letter inside.

_My dearest Atem,_

_By now you are aware I have left, and knowing you, you are sick with worry. But I ask you not to come after me. If I had told you of my plans, you would have done everything in your power to keep me in the palace, and I couldn't have you getting in my way. I'm doing this for you, Atem. I have more power than you realize, and if I can use that power to defeat your enemies and keep you safe, then it is my duty, no, my privilege to do so. As I told you last night, I would gladly die if I meant you could live on. A long time ago, you saved my life without hesitation. Today I repay that debt. I have always loved you, Atem, and I always will love you, even if death parts us. Nothing makes me happier than knowing you will be safe and free to live and be happy because of my actions. Please allow me to do this one last thing for you._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Mahad_

His hands began to shake as he read, his eyes filled with horror and confusion. "How…how could you do this… you've already repaid that debt a hundred times over…" He whispered to himself, crushing the paper in his hands.

"Pharaoh? What's wrong?" Mana asked apprehensively, slowly placing her hand on his shoulder.

Atem looked up at her touch, pulled away from his own thoughts. "We have to go after him. I don't give a damn what he said, we are going to stop him." He grabbed her hands forcing her to pay attention. "Listen to me, do you know where he went?"

"Yes! I saw him leave, and I overheard his plan and know where he was headed," Mana replied.

"Good. Send word to Seto to gather the other guardians and head to that location. When you are done meet me in the stables. Go now!" He sent her on her way and ran to ready his fastest horse. Mana returned quickly and the two of them took off on their own, not willing to waste time waiting for the guardians.

Atem urged his horse on as fast as it would go, following Mana's directions to the cave where Mahad's magic had been locked away. He hadn't even been aware this place existed, or that the magician possessed such overwhelming power. Something inside him hurt, realizing there were things he didn't know about his most precious friend. "How much farther, Mana?"

"It should be around here somewhere…there! Head that way!" Mana shouted as she spotted their destination.

They jumped off the horse and ran for the cave. The men Mahad had taken with him waited outside, the entrance blocked with debris. "Mahad! Mahad can you hear me?" the pharaoh shouted, attempting to push the boulders out of the way.

"My pharaoh, Master Mahad instructed us to keep the entrance sealed after Bakura went inside. We are not to open it until we see Bakura's ka appear on the stone tablet we prepared!" one of the magicians said in surprise.

"I am your pharaoh and I demand this entrance -!" Hearing a sound from above, Atem looked to see the stone tablet about to fall. "Mana, look out!" He pushed her out of the way just in time, the tablet crashing to the ground beside them.

"What in the world made that fall?" Mana stood and dusted herself off. She looked down at the tablet, her expression instantly changing to one of dread. "Oh no…"

Atem saw what she saw, but he could not understand it. Engraved on the once blank tablet was Mahad's illusion magician, but something about it looked different. "Its face…it can't be." He knelt beside the tablet, touching what was undeniably Mahad's face. "What…what is the meaning of this? Mana, what is going on!?" he turned to look at her, searching her face for an answer.

"Mahad…he must have used his power to fuse with his monster. His soul is trapped now. Bakura must have defeated him." Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke, not wanting to believe the words she was saying.

"He's trapped? Well get him out! Get him out right now! We can still save him!" Atem grabbed a hold of her shoulders, his eyes full of desperation.

"I can't! No one has that kind of power, not even Mahad himself! Once he joined with his ka, there was no going back. He's gone…"

Atem fell to his knees, tears falling as he stared at the tablet. "You can't leave me, Mahad. You said you would always be there for me!" His fist came down on the stone, his cries of anguish echoing throughout the valley. He wasn't angry at Mahad; he was angry at himself. It was because of him Mahad left. If only he had been able to stop him, to let him know that he didn't want to live without him. It was selfish, but he didn't care. He just wanted his friend alive.

_I will always be there for you, my pharaoh._

For a second, Atem could have sworn he heard a voice in his head. "Mahad?" he whispered shakily, hoping he hadn't imagined it, but there was only silence. Yet he felt warmth in his heart in the midst of the sorrow. "You are here with me, aren't you?"

The sound of hoof beats signaled the arrival of Seto and the other guardians. "Pharaoh! What has happened here?" Seto asked in alarm as he saw the look on Atem's face. He dismounted his horse and ran to the other boy, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Mahad is gone…he sacrificed himself to save me, to save us all." He buried his face in Seto's chest, seeking the comfort only this person could give him.

Seto glanced up at the stone tablet, processing what happened. "I'm so sorry Atem." It was all he could say as he held the pharaoh close. He and Mahad had never exactly been on the best of terms, but he never wanted anything like this to happen; he knew how much he meant to Atem. Seeing the one he loved so stricken with grief was unbearable. "I don't know what possessed him to take on Bakura alone, but he must have been thinking of you. I can understand that kind of devotion to someone you love."

Atem looked up at Seto, his words having struck a chord inside of him. He understood that as well; he would do the same thing for the ones he loved. "I never wanted him to give his life for me…I don't think I will ever stop feeling guilty about that. But knowing that he did makes me realize how strong our bond is. I don't think a bond like that can ever be severed. It's strange…my heart is in pieces, but I think it's going to be okay. He's still here. I can feel him." He wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned from Seto, placing his hand gently on the stone tablet. "We'll always be together, my dear friend."

Bakura may have won this battle, but it was not the end of the war. He would get justice for Mahad if it was the last thing he did. Atem took Seto's hand, its warmth soothing the ache in his chest. Whatever happened next, he would live on beside the one he loved. That was Mahad's last gift to him, the gift he gave his life for. It was a gift Atem had no intention of taking for granted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was a long time coming. I got back from vacation to discover my computer no longer worked and was forced to put off any writing. I knew the story was coming to a close, and having to put it off because of a technical problem was really frustrating. Thankfully I was finally able to finish the chapter! There is a short epilogue, but this is the last full chapter. I truly hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far and thank you all for reading! Stay tuned for the epilogue! <strong>_


	14. Epilogue

"I attack your Dark Magician with Blue Eyes! And if I'm correct with the scoring, that means you are down to your last life points."

Kaiba sat across the table from Yami, engaged in a spur of the moment duel. He smirked at the other boy, pleased that he was winning for a change. "Now that your precious magician is gone, there is no way for you to beat me."

"So you think. My Dark Magician never lets me down." Yami smiled knowingly. He brought the magician back from the grave and in a few short turns had Kaiba utterly defeated.

"I don't get how you do it every time," Kaiba sulked, throwing himself on the couch with a sigh.

Yami laughed, finding the other boy's pouting endearing. "What can I say, my magician and I make a great team." He crawled on top of Kaiba and laid his head against his chest, well aware the brunette didn't like to be affectionate after he lost a duel.

"What is so special about that damn card? Last time I checked, it was five hundred points weaker than my Blue Eyes, yet it continues to be a nuisance," Kaiba asked as he softly stroked Yami's hair, secretly pleased he had chosen to use him as a cushion.

"You might think it sounds ridiculous, but there is a bond between the magician and me. I don't know how to explain it, but he's always there for me, and I know I can count on him no matter what. I think it's the same for you with Blue Eyes. You don't love it because it's one of the strongest cards, but because it's important to you, am I right? The Dark Magician has gotten me through a lot of tough spots and I'm grateful to him. It's thanks to him that I have been able to defeat all the evil we've faced. He's the reason I can live peacefully and happily with you now."

"I think I get what you're saying. Still, I've never liked that card, and I don't think I ever will. I'm certainly not giving him credit for our relationship."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," Yami teased. Kaiba was clearly still moping about losing and he wanted to get a rise out of him. From the look on the other boy's face, it worked.

"Don't be stupid. You'd never stray from me, not even for some second-rate magician." Kaiba grinned as he pulled Yami into a deep kiss.

As they parted, Yami climbed off Kaiba and took the Dark Magician off the table. "I don't know… I mean, look at him. He's pretty sexy, and you have to admit we make a good pair. Maybe if he comes to life I'll run away with him."

"Don't even think it! You're mine, got it?" Kaiba stood and scooped Yami into his arms without warning.

"For a smart guy, you are really an idiot sometimes. But I love you anyway." Yami smiled brightly at the one he adored, his beloved card still clutched in his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well everyone, that's the end! I still can't believe after all this time I have finally finished this story. Even though Atem and Seto are main characters, I really started this fic hoping to tell Mahad's story. I always felt he was one of the unsung heroes of the series and he deserved a chance to shine. I hope I have done that for him, and I hope everyone who read this story has a new appreciation for the role he had to play. I thought it would be fitting to end the story with Yami and Kaiba, bringing everything full circle. Their love was not the only thing that made it through the centuries; the partnership between Atem and Mahad is just as lasting. I genuinely want to thank everyone who has read Tragic Devotion and especially thank all those who reviewed. I know it took me a long time to finish it, and there were times when I was so stressed out because of school and life in general that I felt like maybe I should just let it go. It was thanks to the readers I had the motivation to finish, and because I felt I owed it to the characters. I'm proud of this story and I really hope everyone enjoyed reading it! <strong>_


End file.
